Free Again
by AnimeAries402
Summary: Prince Zuko has been looking for the Avatar for two years, having no success. He finally gets a way to come back to his kingdom and bring back his honor. But, what does it have to do with the missing Water Kingdom princess?
1. Chapter 1

He stood in his room, looking out the window. The ship swayed back and forth as it sat in the docks of the harbor they had taken refuge for the night. The prince fingered a jewel in his hand, carved with the symbols for water on it. It was round, smooth and flat, attached to a ribbon of silk.

It belonged to the girl that the Avatar traveled with. Her name he couldn't quite remember. But, for so long he had kept the necklace. He really didn't know why, he just did. It had been two years since he found it on that ship the earth benders took over.

Zuko didn't know why he didn't just blackmail the girl into giving him the Avatar. Well, he did somewhat. For one, it hadn't worked when he did it before. And for another, he didn't know where she was. He didn't sell it, it was too priceless for that. He never even told anyone about it, he usually just kept it in a drawer next to his bed.

He never did take it out, but for some reason that day, he did. For two years he'd been searching for the Avatar. In that time, a lot had happened. For one, they kept getting closer to the north pole and with that he was getting closer and closer to the Avatar. He'd chase their small group until he caught them. It was the only way.

At eighteen, he had regrown his hair, it now pulled back into a ponytail like he always kept it. Even with time, the scar around his eye remained, but still, it was faded. Plus, his bone structure had grown, becoming taller and broader, more like the man he was. Other than that, he was the same on the outside. But, on the inside he was the same as he had always been after he'd been banished.

When his uncle came inside, he didn't look up or glance over to him, he didn't even move. He just stayed still, his uncle coming over quietly.

"You missed dinner, Prince Zuko," he said, standing behind him. "Something the matter?"

"Nothing, Uncle," he replied, his voice rough even now. He placed down the necklace and turned. "I just wasn't hungry."

"Not eating isn't very good for anyone," Iroh continued. "Even for one such as yourself."

"I'm fine," he said, turning back to the window.

The older man nodded. "If you say so," he said, turning to go, but then his eye caught on something. He went over to the table next to his bed and picked up the necklace, studying it carefully. "Prince Zuko, do you have any idea what this is?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, a groan escaping his lips. "Not now, Uncle," he stated.

"No, that's not what I meant," he said, turning to him with the jewel in his hands like it was porcelain. "Do you know what it means to own this? What the symbol means?"

He turned to the older man with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

* * *

"Katara," Sokka whined, crossing his arms. "What's taking you so long?"

The siblings stood at a vender in the center of a town. The young water bender was looking over fruit, her blue eyes wondering over all the choices there were. Aang was nowhere to be found, so it was just the two of them.

"You don't want me to get the kind of fruit you hate, do you?" she asked, picking up a few things and putting them in a basket.

He sighed. "No, but hurry up. I don't even see Aang anymore," he said, putting his hand above his eyes, looking over the crowd of people.

Katara nodded. "If you insist." She purchased the items and then they started walking again.

Over the years, Katara had developed into a rather beautiful young woman, her features longer and more refined than that of when she was younger. Her hair was even a little bit longer, still kept back like she'd always have it. At sixteen, she was taller, more filled in and just down right pretty, according to some of the young men they ran into. Often it ended up with Sokka being held back by she or Aang, so he wouldn't hurt anyone.

Sokka himself had changed. He was eighteen and looked it, with a tall, slim, yet muscular structure. He was a catch himself, with the way he held himself and some of the ways he acted. Still, he was the same Sokka.

The walked a little bit and Katara counted the coins in her hand. "That's weird," she mumbled.

"What is?" her brother asked.

"He gave me more change than he should have," she said. "It was five copper pieces, not four."

Sokka laughed. "Maybe we're wearing off on everyone," he said, putting his hands behind his head. "Everyone does that for us."

"But we weren't even with Aang this time," she said, brow wrinkled.

He gave her a look. "You honestly have no clue, do you?" he asked.

She blinked. "About what?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just find Aang," he replied, moving through the crowds.

It wasn't long before they found the air bender at another stand. Momo was on his shoulder and he held his gilder in his hand as well. He was fourteen and becoming the person he was destined to be. He was taller than when he was younger, becoming taller than Katara actually. He was still thin like he always was, but he still had a slightly broad bone structure. All of his other features stayed the same, including the arrows on his hands and on his head.

He looked over to his friends as they came over. "Oh, there you are," he said, his voice deeper with his age. "Which one should I get, the cat or dog?" he asked, holding up two whistles.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "No offence, pal, but don't you have like twenty already?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Actually, nineteen," he corrected. "With this it'll be twenty."

Katara smiled, looking at them as her brother shook his head to himself. "Well, why not the dog?" she asked. "You don't have one of those. I think you have a cat."

He smiled. "Alright, I'll get this one," he stated, paying the vender for it. After he did, he blew into it, but it made no sound.

He looked at it. "Maybe it's broken," he said.

"Oh, it's not," the vender said with a smile. "That one is especially for dogs. It's so high pitched, only they can hear it," she went on. "They also can't deny going towards it, so you can always call them with it."

He blinked. "Really?" he asked. "Cool, thanks for the tip." He put it in his sack, before turning to his friends. "Let's get going. It's almost dark soon."

They both nodded, before heading into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

FA 2

As Zuko made his way through the forest, he slowed down the rhino he rid. He didn't really want anyone around to know he was there. He was alone and for days he'd been searching for the Avatar and his group extensively.

After what he found out from his uncle, he desperately needed to find them. He didn't need the Avatar anymore, for he found another means for him to be accepted back into his kingdom. He just needed to find them and he'd get it. He'd tracked them to where he was looking and it was near the village that they were staying at.

They were right under his nose, as usual. But this time, he had something else driving him, belief.

* * *

Katara woke up in the middle of the night, sitting up in her sleeping bag and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. For some reason, she wasn't tired, so she got up. She crawled out of the bag and looked to the others.

Sokka was sound asleep in the corner, Aang next to him. Momo was curled up in a ball, sleeping near his master. When she went outside the tent, she found Appa asleep as well. It seemed everyone was asleep but her.

With really nothing to do, she stretched and decided to circle the camp, just until she became tired enough to sleep. After taking a few steps down the path, she became uneasy. There was a weird feeling inside her that she was being watched. But when she looked at the moon, she noticed how late it was and told herself that even animals were asleep at this time.

She continued to walk down the path and noticed the increase in temperature. Why, she didn't know, it was the middle of autumn.

But, what she didn't expect was someone to grab her from behind. The person covered her nose and mouth until finally she blacked out from lack of air.

* * *

Zuko carried the limp girl over his shoulder. She wasn't exactly heavy, it was just that she was dead weight. He was sure she was alive before he took her anywhere. He placed her in front of him on the rhino, tying her arms and legs. She was all he needed to go back and he didn't plan on letting her escape. And looking at her, his future didn't look at all as bad as he thought.

* * *

"Katara!" Aang shouted, as they looked around the camp.

Sokka ran back to him. "She's nowhere," he said, panting after running. It was morning and the boys had woken up to find Katara missing. She was nowhere in sight and she left no trail for them to follow.

"Where could she have gone?" Aang asked, rubbing his upper arm. "I'm worried. Something could have happened to her."

"I know, but who'd wanna kidnap her?" Sokka asked. "She's not important."

He was answered when Momo appeared with a letter in his mouth. He climbed up his owner's shoulder and handed it to him. "Momo?" he asked. "Where'd you find this?" he asked, opening it up.

"'Avatar'," he read. "'We have the Water Nation Princess. Don't count on seeing her again, Prince Zuko'."

Aang looked up to his friend. "Princess?" he asked. "Katara isn't a princess." Then he saw the shocked look on his friend's face. "Sokka?"


	3. Chapter 3

the last one and this one were kinda short soI updated them the same day. on with the show...

* * *

Katara woke up in a soft bed and sat up. Her hands were bound with chains and so were her feet. Not only that, they were attached to the wall. She looked around, seeing the walls of the room were metal and there was only one, small circular window on one. The room swayed and she knew she was on a boat.

When the door opened, Zuko walked in. He raised an eyebrow at her with a grin. "Morning, Princess."

* * *

"Katara _is _a princess," Sokka said, sitting across from his friend. "Well, by blood anyway."

"Then what about you?" Aang asked. "Wouldn't you be?"

He shook his head. "No."

They were still in the camp and nothing had been taken down yet. "Why not?"

It took a while for Sokka to answer. "We...Katara and I, aren't full siblings," he replied. "We don't have the same father."

Aang blinked. "But, she said..."

"She doesn't know," he replied calmly, looking to the ground with sorrow. "Our mother married my father to begin with and had me. But, he died shortly afterwards. Later...the Water Prince met my mother. Being a widow with a child, he couldn't marry her, but still, they had Katara. He looked out for us, our mother, Katara and I, even gave us one of his servants to fool others into thinking that he was our father," he explained. "That's the man Katara remembers. But, the royalty of the Water Nation still runs in Katara's blood. She's royal."

Aang just blinked. "How do you know and she doesn't?" he asked, brow wrinkling.

He sighed. "Well, I asked about our father when I was younger. I remembered our father being someone different, but Katara didn't," he stated. "I asked our mother and she told me, but promised me to never to say anything to Katara. I was supposed to make sure no one or even she did, but I guess somehow it leaked out."

"What does the Fire Nation want with her?" he asked, fear gripping his voice.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Since the Water Nation royalty was all wiped out, she's inline for the crown."

"You mean, she'll be a queen?" he asked.

"She would have been. But now, I'm not sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all that have been supportive of this story. I've been working really hard on it, so all your possitive feedback is wonderful. Keep the reviews coming. Now, for chapter 4...

* * *

Katara hugged herself as she sat in the corner of her room. It couldn't be. Zuko couldn't be telling the truth. It just wasn't what he said. She was no one, no one but a regular water bender. She was no princess.

But, he looked so much like he wasn't lying. She could have sworn she saw honesty in his eyes, even if they did scare her. He said she was the Water Nation princess. She couldn't be. Her father...

Her father. Could it be true that he was royal and her mother lied to her? If it was, who was the man she knew? It just didn't make sense. Her mother...couldn't.

Then how did it explain the necklace? Zuko clearly pointed out that the symbol was royal. He never did explain how he knew; that was his word. But...she wasn't the princess. Was she?

She just didn't know what was right anymore. She didn't even know up from down. Most importantly, what were they going to do with her now that they captured her? She was just the one in line for the throne, that was it. What did that mean to the Fire Nation?

* * *

"Uncle," Zuko said, with a rather harsh tone as he walked down the hallway.

Iroh had his hand on the girl's room door. He looked up and stepped away from the door, innocently looking a his nephew. "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"What were you going to do?" he asked. "The princess is to be left alone."

The older man sighed. "Nephew, it's been hours and you've not let the poor thing out of that room," he said. "She has the faintest idea what's going on and with the news you told her, she's probably confused out of her mind. You could at least let her wander around—."

"No," the prince replied, cutting him off. "This is my way to get accepted back and I won't lose it. In the morning you can go in and tell her what it's all about," he said, turning away. "Right now, leave her be. More news, like you want to tell her, can wait."

With that, he walked away.

* * *

Katara opened an eye when she heard the sound of a metal hinge, a rather squeaky one at that. Her eyes still hazy from sleep, she rubbed them before sitting up in the cot. She looked up to the person as he set down a tray of food on the table.

It was the older one, that Zuko referred to as "Uncle" whenever he spoke. What was he doing there?

He smiled kindly and sat down next to the bed, on a chair. He looked to the window before back to her. "It's a beautiful morning," he said. "Isn't it, princess?"

She shivered at the name. "Katara," she said.

His eyebrow raised. "Hm?"

"That's my name," she said, looking at him in the eye. "Katara. Please call me it."

"Alright Princess Katara," he said.

She sighed and sat up completely. "Never mind," she mumbled.

"My name is Iroh," he stated simply. "If you need anything, you can call me that. Or Uncle, whichever you prefer."

Her eyebrow went up. "Why would I call you that?"

At the comment, he looked shocked. "Oops, well, I better explain a little bit more," he said, looking to the ground. "Can I be assured that you've seen the scar on my nephew's face?" he asked.

She nodded. "The one around his eye."

"Yes, that one. Well, there's a reason behind it," he said. "I won't say much, but he received it before being exiled from the Fire Nation a little more than three years ago," he continued. At this she looked a little bit more confused. "That is why he is after your friend so much. You see, in order to come back to our country, he must deliver the Avatar to his father."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

Iroh nodded again. "Yes, well, you see, it has been rather difficult to capture your friend," he stated. "And with that, my nephew's patience is growing thin. Not to mention if he does not return soon, he will not be crowned Fire Lord. Someone else will take his place."

Her brow narrowed, but Iroh continued. "You know that everyone else in the Water Nation Royalty were killed and their lands given to no one," he said. "That leaves you are the only one left that can give them over to the Fire Nation."

"But...even if I am the princess, I'd never—."

"Oh, you are," he said. "You are the princess. Your father was the prince, and had you with your mother in secret. No one knew until he said it before he died. And now only the Fire Nation knows."

"But...why didn't I know about him?" she asked. "Who was the man I remember?"

He looked at her with curiosity a little before answering. "He kept it from everyone, even you," he replied. "Only three people knew about it. Your mother, the prince and the man that you knew as your father. He was a servant to the prince, told to act as you and your brother's father."

Something struck her. "Sokka," she said. "He is my brother isn't he?"

He nodded. "By your mother's first husband, I think. You two are half siblings, I suppose," he replied. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

She looked down, ringing her hands together nervously. "Why me?" she asked. "Couldn't it be someone else?"

Iroh shook his head. "No. You're the only one who had this," he said, holding up something.

Her eyes widened and she took it. "My necklace," she said. "It was..."

"Your mother's?" he asked. "It is a royal symbol for your country. Given to the mistress by the prince. No wonder she gave it to you. It was before she died, right?"

If possible, her eyes widened further. Could it be true? Was what Iroh saying true? If it was, why was he telling her? She looked up at him. "Why am I here?" she asked. "What do you want from me?"

"It is Prince Zuko who is keeping you here, not me. If it was up to me, I'd let you go, but it's not," he stated. "You possess the Water Lands and all the power that rules over it. That is valuable. Not only that, but you are sixteen, correct?" he asked.

Katara nodded. "Yes..."

"To put it simply, my younger brother, my nephew's father, would like your land and power more than the Avatar," he said. "Much more, he said it in the letter he sent me, in reply to the one I sent him, that told what was going on. But, we all know that you'd never give it over peacefully."

She nodded again. "So, they want to make it so that they get it, legally and without a fight," he continued. "In order to do that, you must be related to one of the members of their royal family."

Katara blinked in confusion. "I don't understand...I'm Water Royalty, not Fire."

"Exactly. That means, you'll have to marry a member of the royal family," he said. Her eyes widened. "And the only one left is..."

* * *

Ha, ha, ha... you shall not find out until the next chapter, but you can probably guess who it is. don't ask, because i won't tell. 


	5. Chapter 5

since you have all been begging me so much, I'm updating. Here's chapter 5 for you...

* * *

Iroh had taken off her ankle chains and let her hands move around, but Katara didn't leave her room. She was too shocked. All that she had taken in was too much. She just wanted to curl up and forget about everything, but she knew that would never happen.

In the last day she'd been kid-napped, told that she was a princess, that the father she knew wasn't really hers, her brother was her really her half-brother, her mother had been lying to her their entire lives _and _she had to marry Prince Zuko.

She didn't even want to think about it. It wasn't that it disgusted her, okay, maybe it did. But, the major object was that he completely scared her. She did not want to be forced into an arranged marriage, with someone she cared nothing for at that, and then have to be sheltered all day, told what to do, how to act and do whatever he wanted. She just didn't want her life to turn out that way.

Look at her now, trapped in a tiny room with her hands tied. Iroh said she was allowed to wander the lower level. She did want a bath and he said there was a bathroom right next door that she could use, that was off limits to all others. Sitting up, she wiped her tears. She would _not _cry anymore.

Zuko would be back sooner or later and she didn't want to look like some weak, helpless creature in front of him. She would fight, she wouldn't give into this. Katara knew that she could take control of this. She could refuse to say anything at the wedding ceremony. She couldn't exactly marry him if she didn't say anything to agree to everything.

And she didn't. She absolutely hated the entire ideal. She rose to her feet and over to the door. Surprisingly, it swung open easily. She took a step outside and noticed no one was about, not even a guard. Maybe they did give her some freedom.

She turned to door next to her room and went inside. It was a bathroom alright. It had a small tub and sink, not to mention a toilet, but that was about all the furnishings. There was a small chair in the corner and a cabinet. What shocked her was what was on the chair.

There was a dress, a beautiful one at that. It was blue, with beautiful silks and embroidering, ribbons and decorations everywhere. Every layer was delicate and perfect, all made finely by hand.

With it, was a small box that was wooden, with the royal symbol on top. Inside, she found a comb – to comb her hair – and several others just to put in her hair. There were also several pieces of jewelry, all matching the outfit.

Underneath it all, was a small note. 'Every princess will need these things. Things from the water palace before it was taken over. Thought you might like them, Iroh,' it said.

She smiled. The older man was very sweet. She had no idea why he was there or why he was said to be such a powerful fire bender. He didn't seem as ruthless as they pictured him out to be. After she placed it down, she turned to everything else in the room.

After making sure the door was locked and the curtain to the window was shut, she looked around more. Opening the cabinet, she found piles of fluffy white towels. The surprises kept coming. There was even coconut shampoo and wildflower soaps. She gathered them and put them on the floor near the tub, turning on the water.

Surprisingly, the tap was heated right away. As she filled it, she added some bubbles and it started to foam up.

As soon it was full, she noticed her dilemma. With the chains around her wrists, she couldn't take off her clothes. She pulled on then them, but they wouldn't budge. "Oh, I just want them apart for a moment. I won't run away – especially without any clothes on," she said, mostly to herself.

But when she did, the bands around her wrists, that were really more like bracelets, started to glow. They became warm, but then the chains disappeared. With a little shock, she smiled them. She didn't know how, but luck was on her side.

After undressing and taking out her hair, she slipped into the water. After soaking for a few minutes, she took out the shampoo. She scrubbed her scalp, then rinsed it with fresh water. After, she rinsed the rest of her body and stepped out.

She dried herself off, bending the rest of the wetness completely off her body. When she was done, she went over and put on all of the garments on the chair, also finding a pair of shoes that matched. Then, she began to dress.

* * *

Zuko headed into the girl's room, without knocking. He didn't have to, it wasn't like he had to. But when he did, he found the place completely empty. Did she escape? No! She couldn't escape, he was so close.

He stormed out of the room, only to find her standing in the hallway. She was talking to his uncle and her hands were still chained together. But what made him stop short was her appearance.

The blue of her dress exaggerated the matching color of her eyes. It covered her wonderfully the patterns and cuts of it emphasizing her figure. Her eyes and lips were painted in beautiful shades as well. Plus, her hair was neatly done up in combs and held up nicely. On all of her limbs was jewelry, including the necklace of hers he'd found.

"Yes, yes, you look magnificent princess," Iroh commented. "You're much prettier than any other girl I've seen. I hope the outfit I picked out for you is alright."

She smiled and bowed her head. "It's fine, thank you very much for it," she said.

"Oh, I didn't buy it for you," he said. "It was in an old chest I found. They ransacked the Water Palace and that was in one of the chests. Must have belonged to your grandmother or someone."

The girl blinked. "Oh. Well, they're nice," she replied. "What's wrong with these chains though?"

"Special ones, your highness," Iroh replied. "They won't allow you to leave a certain area, yet they let you move around as you please – yet they look so much like jewelry it's no burden to wear them."

She laughed. "Yes."

"Well, since you're already dressed, why not look around a little? You can move around under here, just don't go above without an escort." When he said it, he looked up. "Oh, Prince Zuko, there you are."

"Uncle," he replied, coming over to them. "What were you doing?"

"Commenting on our new princess's outfit," he replied. "You have to admit that it's stunning on her."

"Uncle, I really need to speak with...the princess, alone," he stated, giving Iroh a look. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not," he said, putting his hands up in defense. He started to walk away, turning his back to them as he did. "She is your fiancee."

Zuko burned a hole into his retreating form with his gaze. "Come with me," he said to the princess, heading for the other end of the hallway.

She followed obediently, not saying anything, but you could tell she didn't want to. He led her above, to the deck, where the crew members were doing morning rounds. When she came into view, instantly some stared. Zuko just gave them warning looks before continuing to lead her past everyone. They finally reached the front of the ship, where no one was and he stopped, looking out to the water.

"I'm not doing this to punish you," he said suddenly.

She looked up at him. "Excuse me?" she asked curiously, her expression not annoyed anymore.

"You don't want to marry me, do you?" he asked.

She took a breath to speak, but didn't. She let it out, then answered him. "Not really," she said. "I hadn't planned on it."

"I didn't think so," he replied. "I know you don't, and I know I'm not giving you a choice. Just know, that this has nothing to do with you. If it wasn't for the fact I would be accepted back into the kingdom, I wouldn't do this. This was not my choice."

She blinked, as if she couldn't believe him. Again she looked mad. "And yet you chose to kidnap me," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked over to her with narrowed eyes. "That I did. But would you rather have me capture the Avatar and then give him to my father to be executed?"

Her eyes widened. "That's why you're after him?" she asked, shock in her voice.

"My father wishes that he be born into the fire nation, then he'll have control over him," he explained. "Since you'll be a member of the court, you should know."

She looked away, holding onto the railing on the side of the boat. "I'd rather do this," she replied.

"I thought you'd see it my way," he stated. "Tomorrow we're arriving in the nation's capital. By then you should have everything ready, princess."

He turned to leave, but then she stopped him. "Katara," she stated.

Zuko turned back to look at her. "What?"

She didn't look at him, still facing out towards the water. "My name is Katara. Call me it. If we are to be married, you shall call me by my name," she replied, turning to look at him, a challenge in her eyes. "Zuko."

The look she gave him was piercing. With the sunset in the background, it was almost if her eyes were brighter. They almost looked as if they could see through him. He just took a deep breath. "Very well," he replied, turning on his heel and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

yes, I know that you haven't seen Sokka or Aang for a while, but you will see them soon, I can assure you. they won't be in this chapter, but they will be in chapter 7, promise...

* * *

Katara sat in her room later that day. It was hours past dark, but she couldn't sleep. She was too warm. The ship, the room, the fire nation people were all too warm. She was used to the cold, with fair summers and freezing winters. It was the opposite here. Sighing, she decided she's have to get used to it.

She was looking through the jewelry box Iroh had given her when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she said, placing it on the table next to the cot.

The door opened, Iroh walking in. He smiled as he approached and bowed slightly like usual. "Good Evening, Princess," he said.

"Hello," she said. "Did you need something?"

"Not really," he replied. "But, I would like to tell you of what you shall expect tomorrow."

She blinked with a wrinkled brow. "I don't understand."

He sighed and pulled up a chair, taking a seat. "The Fire Nation is very strict. I am accepted there because of my title. If it wasn't, I'd be thrown out if they heard more than two sentences come out of my mouth."

"Oh," she said. "Well, what _is _going to happen?"

"When we arrive, there will be a few generals and the princess there."

"Princess?"

He blinked. "Why yes. My nephew's sister, in fact."

She looked away. "So that's what he meant," she mumbled.

"Hum?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied innocently, waving her hands up in defense. "Then what will happen?"

"A proper lady in the court that is a guest, such as yourself, should always keep her gaze down. She shouldn't look anyone in the eye and she is always courteous," he explained.

"My advice is to look at the floor and say 'an honor', to whoever you're introduced to," he whispered with a grin. "Bow to anyone that is important or of higher rank – who shall be everyone there. Zuko will help with the most part."

"Um..." She bit her lip. "Okay."

"And whatever you do, don't speak unless spoken to. When you want to say something, try to say it in your head. That way, you've said it, but you won't disrespect or offend anyone."

"Alright. That seems a little..."

"Confusing?"

"No, no," she said, shaking her head. She looked up at him. "It seems a little bit easy. If that's really all I have to do, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The queen is deceased, so it is why she won't be present. And my brother hardly every makes a public appearance, so don't wonder where they are."

She nodded her head. "Of course. I'll try all that."

Iroh smiled and stood. "I shall have your clothes lain out for tomorrow," he said, taking another bow. "Good night, princess," he stated, then went out the door.

* * *

That next morning, Katara stood on the deck of the boat, waiting for Zuko. They had already docked and she was really wondering where the prince and his uncle were. That day she wore blue again, like all of the clothing she received. Though, it was a dark blue this time, with silver threads and it had less layers to it. It was nicer with the warm weather.

She looked over the boat and saw the Fire lands. They were so...cold. But how could they? the temperature was steaming. The streets were all lined with nice vending stands, the houses were all neat and in order. There wasn't one leave out of line, everything was perfect.

With the perfectness, left a deep cold feeling. The people all walked without stopping to talk to people. Children weren't playing, didn't even have toys; they just walked with or behind their parents obediently. It was just an empty city, not filled with joy or sadness. It looked absolutely pitiful.

"Not very nice, is it?" asked a voice. She looked up to see Zuko standing next to her. She didn't even hear him approach. Slowly, she nodded, but didn't say anything. "I never liked it much either," he said. "The palace should be more appealing to the eye."

"Why are they all just...living?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "War does that. They know they are on the hated side. Plus, anything they say might get places, and they could get arrested."

"Why?"

"They question their leader, they are punished," he replied, looking forward again. "Ignorant, isn't it?"

"You...don't agree with your father do you?"

He shook his head. "If it were up to me, our nation wouldn't be a dictatorship. I'd have democracy."

Katara blinked, her eyes widening. "Really," she said. It was more of a question than a statement. "Was that why...?"

She didn't finish and he nodded. "You should know this," he said. "Seeing as we'll be married. As soon as my father steps down and allows me to rule, I will change things. I do not want war. I don't want rule over the entire country. I don't want to be hated by the people I rule."

"But, I'm sure..."

"Look at them," he said. "Cowering in fear that their family members will be gone tomorrow, children not even playing, fathers and sons shipped off to fight involuntarily. The others fight because their defending themselves, fighting to protect their families, to stand for their country, while homes and lives are destroyed. Pure chaos. Not the way I'd have things at all."

"I understand," she replied.

They were quiet for a moment, before she saw a few carriages making their way towards the boat. "They are here," he said quietly. "Here, give me your hands."

She blinked when he took them in curiosity. His hands started to glow with fire and he clasped the chains on her hands. The chains disappeared, becoming two identical bracelets with red jewels on them. She looked up with wide eyes.

"The magic is activated by fire," he explained. "Here, wear this," he said, sliding a ring on her left ring finger. "It will make it look more official to servants and villagers."

The ring was silver, with a large ruby in the small band. It was in the shape of a rectangle, but it wasn't too long. It was very pretty too and she noticed how expensive it was.

She blinked. "I won't run away, you know," she said, not looking him in the eye. "I agree to do this. I'm going along with it. I'll do everything I'm told, just as long as Aang is left alone."

"With wedding preparations, my father will be too detracted to think about the Avatar," he said.

What surprised her was when he squeezed her hand lightly, then let go. She just looked up to him with shock, not saying anything.

She followed Iroh down the ramp to the docks. Her arm was linked with the prince's making it look formal enough that they were engaged. Waiting for them were four generals, and a young woman.

Her black hair was pulled up delicately, framing her face to make her look attractive enough. She had the same eyes as her brother, yellow and piercing. She was shorter than Zuko by a few inches, her form rather small. She would have been pretty, if she didn't look like had something very disliking on her mind.

Her eyebrows went up at her brother's approach, though not with shock. It looked more like she was faking it, but Katara couldn't tell.

"Uncle," she greeted Iroh with a nod. Her voice was cold, holding back the rath she contained. "Wonderful to have you back."

Iroh nodded accordingly. "Of course, Princess Azula."

So that's what her name was; Katara never found out. After a hello to her uncle, Azula turned her gaze to her older brother, disgust automatically forming. "Brother."

"Sister," he replied, giving her the same glare.

Katara could feel the tension between them by just standing there. She didn't even have to see the looks they were giving each other. It was apparent that they had a mutual loathing for each other, the question was, why?

It was then that Iroh turned to her and smiled in her direction. "Oh yes, Niece, this is Princess Katara," he introduced, as Zuko lead her forward. "She will soon be an addition to our family."

Like instructed, she kept her gaze down. She bowed politely, then stood up slowly, not uttering a word. "Charmed," Zula stated.

Katara couldn't help it, but she looked up to her sister-in-law to be. Zula absolutely hated her. She could tell by the way she looked at her. Just the look in her eyes and the sneer in her voice justified it all. She only looked up for a second, before looking down.

She nodded. "It's an honor to meet who will be my new sister," she said politely.

"Of course," was the reply. Loath dripped in her words.

Suddenly, Katara felt afraid. She didn't feel safe with this young woman and she just knew that she should have.

"It's an pleasure to meet the one who will marry my brother. It's so kind of you."

Zula made it sound like she was doing a favor. Maybe she knew about the fact that she was kid-napped and bribed into doing this. Then again, how would she? Only the crew, Zuko, Iroh and herself knew that and they were all keeping quiet about it.

It was then the fire princess turned to her other family. "We are expected at the palace. We should hurry," she stated, turning to the carriages.

Katara looked up to Zuko and he nodded, leading her to a carriage separate from his sister.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you hear? The Fire Lands prince is getting married. And to the Water Land princess," said a peasant. "She's agreed to it as well and with it, all the land she possess will belong to the fire nation. A shame that is. And just when the water tribe had hope."

Aang went in the other direction, not wanting to hear it. Over the last few days the rumors spread and they all ended with Katara marrying Zuko. He didn't want to hear it, not at all. His best friend marrying his worst enemy? He knew that Katara didn't agree to it, she was forced. They kid-napped her after all. That had to be it.

He'd gotten over his crush on her, he knew she was too old for him. He really just thought of her as a sister now, but that was just it. He didn't want his sister to marry Zuko as much as Sokka did and he really didn't want him to.

He got to their camp, where his friend was using a tree marked with an X for target practice. Sokka was mumbling to himself. Every other word was 'kill', 'Zuko', 'hurt', 'Katara'. It would've been comical actually, if he didn't feel the same thing.

Aang came over with a sack, dropping it at his friend's feet. Still grumbling, Sokka dropped to the ground and opened it. He took out a piece of bread and bit into it like _it _was the thing causing his anger.

Momo came over for his dinner, Aang giving him a piece of fruit that he accepted eagerly. Appa waddled over as well, looking for something to eat. But the air bender just sat down and didn't eat any food and didn't even look at his companions.

Sokka looked up from his rambling and over to his friend. "You alright?" he asked. "You're not eating."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in two days. You have to eat something soon."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sokka sighed. "Look, I don't like this either. But, at least we know she's alive and well. That's better than she would usually have it. I mean, hey, I hate the fact that she's marrying Zuko. It's not like I like it that she'll be his wife and if he touches her...oh, that's another reason for me to hurt him!"

"Calm down, Sokka," Aang replied. "I know. She's like a sister to me too. I want her back as much as you do."

The older boy sighed. "Yeah, I'd like that too. Still, we can't really just go into the fire nation and take her back. That's suicide."

"Maybe not," came another voice.

They both looked up in shock. The voice came from the trees. Instantly they shot to their feet and where in battle stances. "Who are you?" Sokka asked.

"Do not be startled, I bring you no harm," said the voice, before it came out of the trees.

* * *

Katara looked around the room she was given. It was very large and was more than just a bedroom. There were cushions everywhere to sit on, tables and nice trays to put food and tea on, and a number of places where you could fall asleep. There were actually four rooms in the suit and the one she walked into was just the one.

The second one, that was to the side was the wash room, everything in it that a bathroom had, except for the bath part. The third one, adjoining the second, was the bathroom. The tub was very large and looked more like a pool than a tub. The room was lined with marble and it was obviously expensive.

She went back into the main room and into the next one, where her actual bed was. It was low to the ground like most, but a canopy around it came down from the ceiling. The curtains were pulled back at the corners so she could see the bedding. The sheets and blankets were all red, and a deep one at that. The pillow was a long cylinder and when she touched it, she knew she'd sleep well with it.

"Princess?" came a voice.

Katara looked up to see who it was. The person standing there was a young girl, maybe a year younger than herself. She looked timid and plain, wearing an apron and her hair in no particular way. Her red dress was short and she wore pants underneath, like Katara used to when she'd travel.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I was told to be your personal servant. My name is Nira. It's an honor, my princess," she said, giving a small bow.

Katara almost burst with joy. Finally, a female companion that didn't hate her. She smiled and stood up. "Oh, thank you," she replied. "What does a personal servant do?"

Nira looked up with a little surprise, but answered her question. "I assist you with anything you might need, like preparing your baths, helping you to dress, doing your hair and serving you meals. That's what I do for visiting ladies."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Would you like me to draw your bath this evening, princess? You did have a long journey."

"Oh, no, I just want to go to bed."

"Then I'll get you a nightdress," she said. Again, she bowed and then went over to another door. She went inside and then came out a moment later with a piece of clothing in her arms. "Should I undo your hair first?"

She sighed. "Why not? Go ahead."

When she didn't move, Nira cleared her throat. "You have to sit down for me to do it, my princess," she said, looking down with a blush.

Her eyes widened. "Oh!" Katara replied. "Right."

Katara went over to the vanity standing at the wall and took a seat on the stool. After Nira laid out her outfit on the bed, as she saw in the mirror, the girl came over and started to remove the items from her hair. One by one, the combs and clips fell out and Nira carefully put them on the vanity, picking up a brush.

"Should I brush it and put it up for the night?" she asked.

She nodded in reply, and Nira began to brush through her already perfect hair. "You have such beautiful hair, princess. And you are very beautiful. It is no wonder the prince chose you for his wife."

Katara looked to the ground, and didn't reply to that the wa she wanted to. "Yes."

"Have you known him long?" she asked.

"Two years, about," Katara replied. "He just asked me a few days ago."

"That's when his highness received news about it," Nira continued, pulling her hair back into a simple bun. "You are very lucky. You'll be the queen of two nations. And just think about your heirs. They will be most powerful, water and fire benders..."

Katara blocked out her voice after the last comment. Her eyes widened and she realized something she shouldn't have forgotten about. Heirs? That was right, she'd have to have children, Zuko's children and that mean... Her face flushed at the thought of it. But, that's what she would have to go through on her wedding night, wouldn't she? She was pretty sure that royalty liked to have children as soon as possible after marriage and she was in line for it.

Oh, she really had a few things to sort out.


	8. Chapter 8

i know that so far, the Katara and Zuko characters haven't been acting like they should, but you should know that they're both two years older than in the series, if you already don't. and, Katara is a little bit in shock right now, with all the surprises she's getting, so she's not acting like herself.

they both don't actually want the possitions they're in, but they're sucking it up to get what they want (Katara wants Aang's freedom and Zuko wants his own, notice the title). there will be arguements between them as time goes on. wait until after they're married. okay, i just wanted to clear that up. here's chapter 8...

* * *

Aang looked at their new companion with curiousness. Rinoka, the name that she'd given them as her own, was a ninja. Not only that, she was a Water bender. She had come to them with a proposition. She said she'd help get Katara back, if she did one thing for her. She hadn't said what that was, but she said she'd tell them later.

Rinoka was a very pretty girl. She was a year older than him, but he was still attracted. He _was _a young teenager after all. Her long hair was tied back in an odd pony tail, where it was held back with her hair and then tucked under it. Her outfit was that like a male would wear, but the shirt was tucked into her pants and she wore a skirt. It was actually two strips of cloth, one attached to her belt in the front and one in the back and they both came down to her knees.

On her back she carried two crossed swords and there were two other blades on each of her hips. She wore gloves and both her legs were covered from ankle to hip with the same thing. In her ears were earrings, pierced like most females. The thing that was stunning about her was her eyes. They weren't blue and weren't green, but somewhere in between. And yet, they had a shade of purple in them as well, making them the color of the ocean.

She often smiled at him, giving him confidence. When she did it again, he looked away and off to the clouds. They were riding Appa, on their way to the location Rinoka wanted them to stop at before they were going for Katara.

"You said that you knew a warrior from the island?" she asked, looking over at Sokka, who drove.

"Yeah," he replied. "Well, the one more than the others. She'll help us if it's Katara who's in trouble, hopefully. We'll make a deal with her if we have to."

"Was not her village home to one generation of the Avatar?" she replied, picking up Momo and bringing him into her arms. "She would help Aang, would she not?"

"Not necessarily," her younger companion replied, cringing a little. "She and Sokka ...well, got off to a bit of a rocky start."

"Hey, it is not my fault, if the entire village if full of female warriors. I didn't know I was offending her," his friend replied.

"Yes, but you should have known she would have been before you said anything," Rinoka answered for Aang. "They are very...sensitive about that."

"Now you know for this time," Aang added, trying to smile on things. Then he turned back to the female ninja and grinned sheepishly. "Rinoka ...well uh," he started, "are you gonna tell us what it is you want from us for helping to find Katara?"

She looked down the lemur in her arms and smiled to herself. "Oh, it is nothing worth of any value, well, that of something you could trade or buy. It can not be taken, only given. Only one person can really give me what I want. I shall ask for it later, now is not the time," she replied.

Sokka looked over to Aang with a mix of a confused and unimpressed glance. "Is she talking in riddles, or did I not hear her right?" he asked.

"The second," Aang replied, looking at her carefully. "Just steer. We have to get there soon."

And with that, Sokka faced forward and he just looked at Rinoka, just looked at her.

* * *

Katara woke up when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened her eyes, she realized that it was dark in her room, even though she knew it was late. She blinked when the door opened without her replying to the knock, sitting up slightly. 

Nira came inside, light from the other room filtering inside and blinding her view. Eventually she became used to the light, as her servant came over and placed the tray she carried on the table in the corner. Then she went over to the window and opened it, letting in some of the sun.

"Oh, it's so beautiful this morning, your highness," she said, chipper as always as she smiled at her. She went over and poured tea into a cup. "We'll be fitting your dress today. Oh, I've seen it and it looks beautiful. The best silks and the finest white gold threaded embroidery. You'll look absolutely stunning, princess."

When Katara didn't say anything, she stopped. "Am I talking too much?" she asked almost fearfully. "Because if I am, I'll stop. I won't say anything, not much at all. Only when you tell me to. Please don't send me back to my regular duties. I've finally gotten someone I can wait on, so that I don't have to do so many things at once. I'll be better, I won't do any–."

"Whoa, whoa," she said calmly. "Calm down. You're fine. I don't care that you talk this much. It's rather relaxing. I've never had a female companion."

"Never?" she asked. "Well...that must be lonely. My mother always scolds me for my mouth. She said that it's the reason I was never anyone's personal servant. Oh, I've always wanted to be one. It's so much fun only having one person tell you what to do." Nira kept talking, and Katara listened as she went on.

She smiled, pulling the covers off her form. She put on her robe and tied it, before coming over and taking the younger girl's hands. Nira stopped and blinked with shock at her. "Listen," she said, bringing her hands up farther. "I know it's your job to serve me, but I don't really want a servant," she continued. "I'd much rather have a friend than that. Do you think you could do that for me? Be my friend?"

Nira blinked. "Friend," she said. "I'm not sure if that's allowed, princess. But, if it means pleasing you, I'm pretty sure that's what I was instructed to do."

Again, she smiled. "Thank you." She looked down, but still held her hands. "I'd really like that right now."


	9. Chapter 9

Aang waved a hand in front of his friend's face, giving Sokka a confused look. "Um...are you alright?" he asked. They stood in the village, in the major trading center of it. The three stood with the person they'd come to visit.

The older boy's eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped to his feet, but he still nodded his head at his friend's question. In front of them was none other than the female warrior Suki. Only, she didn't look the same as she did the last time they saw her.

She was out of her warrior garb, in regular clothing. But, her dress wasn't like a regular peasant's and she didn't hold herself like one either. Her hair, that was usually up, was let down. It came to her shoulders, where it framed her face nicely. The white make up was taken off, leaving her skin on her face to be seen, which was actually pale to begin with. Her eyes were brighter and the outfit made her look like a higher up lady.

She raised an eyebrow at Sokka. "What? Never seen the granddaughter of the village elder?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"He rules the village?" Rinoka asked.

"Yes, with my grandmother of course," she replied. "Did you need something?"

"Well..." Aang started.

"Have you heard the rumors concerning Katara?" Rinoka asked, adjusting Momo in her arms. "Her being the Water tribe princess?"

"Of course," she replied, waving her hands to the crowds. "It's been all that everyone's been talking about. Come with me. We'll talk while we head to my house," she said, heading in a direction that was farther into the city.

They followed obediently, and Rinoka came up next to her. "What are the things you have heard?" she asked.

"She's princess of the Water Nation," she said. "And half brothers with porcupine here." She pointed her thumb behind her, in the direction of Sokka. "Not only that, she's marrying Prince Zuko. No offense, but the guy's creepy. I don't think she's doing it willingly."

"We figured that one out too," Aang replied. "Do you know where she might be?"

"No," she replied. "But, since the wedding's in two days, I'm thinking that she's in the Fire Nation's capital."

"It's that soon?" Sokka butted in, coming up next to her. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"You didn't ask, boomerang boy," she hissed back with a glare, stopping when they came to the front of a rather large building. "And I thought you might know. Why are you coming to me for help, anyway?"

"Well, you're friends with Katara, sort of," Aang replied. "And, we need as many people as we can get to get her back. We wanted to know if you could help us."

"Go with you, and kidnap her back?" she asked. "You do know, that four people, a flying bison and a lemur aren't gonna pass Fire Nation defenses. How do you even plan on getting there? There's no way that you'd get anywhere near there without them noticing."

"We have a plan," he replied. "But we need one more person to help with it."

"I'm listening."

* * *

Katara was in the middle of her afternoon tea when there was a knock on the door. She looked up from her conversation with Nira. Actually, Nira was talking and she was listening. But then the door opened without either of them saying anything and she straightened at who it was.

Zuko appeared calm in the surroundings he was in, for a change. He held himself straight, but it was more relaxed. She assumed it had to do with the fact that he wasn't wearing his regular armor, but a traditional outfit of a man.

"Oh," Nira said with a blush. "I'll just be in the next room."

She bowed graciously to the prince before she went into the bedroom area of the room. Her fiance came over and sat across from her. She looked to the table, not daring to look him in the eye. After all the thinking about their wedding night, she was becoming more and more shy around him.

"Did you need something?" she asked, taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"I was seeing where you were," he replied. "You didn't leave your room all day, so I assumed you were feeling ill."

She shook her head. "I've been busy this morning. I was going to head outside to the garden. I wanted to see it before, but I had to head to bed."

"It's alright," he replied. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I'm sorry."

The statement made Katara look at him. "What?" she asked.

He sighed. "About my sister. I should have warned you about her. She's...not exactly my best friend."

"I could tell," she replied. "Why does she hate you so much?" With that, he looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it's obvious. She completely and entirely despises you. What made her that way?"

"It's always been like that, since we were younger. We've been like that since I can remember. The only time I've ever really seen her happy was when I was banished. Now, it's like she hates me twice as much. She doesn't like the fact that I'll rule some day. It's my birthright. I was born first."

"And with you banished, she could take the crown," she finished.

"She knows she really can't do anything to me," he continued. "So when I was freed from my title, she rejoiced. She hates you because you're the reason she's not in line for the crown anymore. If I didn't marry you, she'd get the crown."

"I guess I understand. But I've never hated my brother, I wouldn't know what it's like," she said, looking off to the side. "We aren't even full siblings."

"The one with the boomerangs?" he asked, sounding as if he was trying to remember.

"His name is Sokka," she replied, giving him an annoyed look. "And Aang is our other friend's name."

He blinked in thought. "Oh."

"You don't really like observing your surroundings, do you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and giving him quite the look.

When she did, he gave her an equal one. "No."

"And you don't talk much either. You'll be an interesting husband."

"Ha, ha," he stated. "I also came to talk to you."

"Really?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because, if we're going to be married, we should at least know each other a little better," he retorted, crossing her arms. "It's only right."

"Okay," she said. "I'll start. I'm sixteen, my favorite color is blue and I like colder weather. I love flowers, water bending and practicing my fighting skills. When my mother was killed two years ago, my brother and I left to find a place for ourselves in the world, when we found Aang in a giant orb of ice and freed him. He became our friend and with his bison Appa, we started traveling to the north pole. Well, we were until this whole predicament."

"This is not my fault," he replied.

"Well, it is, sort of," she stated. When he gave her a look, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, why don't you tell me something now?"

"I'm eighteen, and my favorite color it red. I don't really care for fire bending, but I'm good at it and I like fighting as well."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"You know everything else," he replied.

Again, she rolled her eyes. "That got us far," she said. Then her eyes lit up. "You said you like fighting in a duel, right?"


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! chapter 10 has finally arrived...

* * *

"Princess, are you sure you want to fight him?" Nira asked her as she changed her. "I mean, he is a well known fighter and he did defeat General Zhao," she informed, fastening the waist on the outfit she had asked for.

It was like something she used to wear, without silks or pretty embroidering. It was simple cotton and the sleeves were tight. The skirt was slitted and came up to her middle thigh. Underneath were leggings, making sure she was at least modist. Other than that, it was really a regular dress. She slipped on her shoes and fastened them so they wouldn't fly off.

"I know all that," she replied. "I just want to show a little respect for my country. Besides, this is the only thing we have in common. If we can do it together, it would be better for the both of us."

"But, still..."

"Trust me, Nira," she said, turning to face her. "You've never seen me fight, so you're in for a surprise."

* * *

"Prince Zuko, are you sure this is wise?" Iroh asked his nephew, as he dressed for a duel. They were in the chamber outside of the dueling arena, and Zuko placed the ceremonial wrap around his neck. "You are fighting a water bender."

"I know that," he replied, looking over his shoulder. "But, who am I to accept a challenge? It's not a competition, just friendly battle. Besides, do you honestly expect me to hurt her?"

"It is not she I am concerned about, Prince, but you. Don't take her for a weakling. That, I can assure you, she isn't. She has her father's strength," he replied.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "And you knew him?"

"Prince Keron was a fine duelist in his day," he stated. "Everyone knew about him. It is why everyone was surprised by his death — defeat in battle. I doubt you remember, though. You were merely five years old at the time."

"Well, look at the time," Iroh stated, pushing him towards the door. "You must get out there or they might think you backed out."

"They?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"There might have been a leak of information amongst the servants," he said, looking away, innocently. "Some have come to witness the event..."

"You're kidding me," he replied.

"I am sorry, but I'm not. There's quite the crowd out there. Your father isn't there, but your sister is," he replied.

"Wonderful," he said dryly, heading to the door. "All I needed."

He pushed open the doors himself and walked out to the battle field. Those in the audience fell silent as he walked up to the middle, but he didn't see Katara anywhere. She had yet to appear.

So when he heard the doors opening, and the gasps and whispering from the crowds, he turned and knelt down in position. Obvious to the fact that she was given the rules before hand, he waited until they were given the signal to fight.

* * *

Katara kept her head high as she climbed the stairs to the arena and turned around to begin the match. She looked to Nira, who stood at the side lines. At first, her friend looked worried, but then she looked up to her with an encouraging smile. She nodded and waited.

The battle began and she stood, the wrap around her shoulders slipping to the ground. She turned and faced Zuko, who was in a fighting stance already, his hands straight, arms and legs bent.

Instantly she smiled and lifted her hands up, one going across her chest and the other high above her head as though she was doing a dance more than a fight. "First round without bending," she stated. "Only ourselves. Then we can add bending or weapons."

He nodded as well, giving her a grin.

And then he stuck out. He ran up and started throwing blow after blow, but each time she would jump or duck out of the way carefully, gracefully putting herself out of harm's way. She grinned at him again, seeing that he became somewhat frustrated. He threw another blow, but she flipped backwards out of the way, kicking him to his back as she did several back-flips. She landed on her feet, facing the other way and turned to him innocently. Her performance gave her a few gasps from the crowd.

"That would be round one, no?" she asked, as he picked himself from off the floor.

Anger behind his gaze, he held it back nicely as he stood and his hands formed flames. "Exactly."

Instead of smiling, she only looked down and cupped her hands together, a pool of water appearing in her hands. "Lovely," she replied.

His eyes widened at that, seeing as no other water bender could actually make the water they bent. With the water, she turned around in a circle once, whipping her hand around to throw it, it coming out like a whip.

It hit his hand and it extinguished in simple steam rising and disappearing into the air. He looked at it with almost shock, then to her with plain anger.

To the side line, Nira watched with fear as the two fought it out. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth when the two continued their battle. Iroh came over to stand next to her and looked over to her with curiosity.

"You are afraid?" he asked.

"Oh, my lord. Her majesty is out of her mind, I'm afraid. Fighting the prince? And she's not even fighting smartly," she replied.

He grinned. "Actually dear child, she is winning," he replied. "Look how she memorizes his stances and how he'll react to something. She stays out of harm's way and measures up his strengths and weaknesses. And being a water bender that can use the water in the air as a defense and offence, she certainly is doing nicely."

As he spoke, Katara caught a punch and turned it around, smoke from their battle erupting with loud bursts every few seconds. She twisted his arm back, but she left her other side open. He instantly struck her and she fell back, landing hard on her back.

But, she managed to get up, raising to a sit when she did. Giving a glare to her fiance, she blew a piece of hair out of her face that had fallen out. He simply stood and waited for her to stand with his hands crossed. "You won't do that again," she mumbled, pressing off her arms to come to a stand.

She grinned. "Won't I?" he asked, taking another pose.

This time he waited for her to attack. When she did, she took a lunge towards him. But as soon as she did, he moved out of the way. In mid-air, she was going to fall, but she hooked her leg under his. As she fell, so did he.

Katara landed on her side, and he on his back, but they faced each other as they did. Both were out of breath and they stared each other down with fury. It took a while for them to notice that the audience was clapping and the people on the side lines walked up to them.

Nira came over and bent down next to her charge. "Princess, are you alright?" she asked. She nodded, keeping her eyes on her fiance as she was helped to a stand.

"I'll be fine," she said, getting to her feet.

"It was a draw," Iroh announced, standing next to his nephew. "Should I have known how good of a fighter you were princess, I would have warned Zuko instead," he stated with a little chuckle.

"We weren't exactly in a regular water arena," she stated. "I would have been better there."

"Then it is a good thing you weren't." Again he chuckled. "No, enough of all of this. It is late, we should all retire. You both have things to do tomorrow."

He led Zuko away, but he still watched as she walked, heading out the door with a glare. For some odd reason he couldn't look away. He didn't know why, but something about her in his eyes changed.

Katara just turned and walked away without another glance.


	11. Chapter 11

"Uh...Prince Zuko?"

He paid attention when hearing his uncle's voice. Zuko had been laying on his stomach, facing away from the door in his room. The bed was rather large and after his fight, like everyone, he had decided to rest afterwards. It wasn't because he was tired, just so he'd calm down. It always calmed him to put his head down ... and the rest of him.

He groaned. "Uncle," he stated. "Can't you see I'm trying to relax?"

"I know, but your father insisted that I tell you this immediately," he said, coming over and sitting next to him. "He, well, saw you and the princess's little duel."

His eyes widened and he sat up. "He what?" he asked, pushing his weight up with his arms. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so it wasn't hard for him to do so, but his relaxed muscles didn't cooperate. He wound up leaning on his side. "What did he say?"

"Well...he was impressed," Iroh stated. "With Katara anyway. He had really never seen her before a while ago. Let's just say, he approves of her giving him grandchildren."

At the word, he looked away. Iroh raised an eyebrow. "You did know about that, didn't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do," he replied, crossing his arms and resting his head on them. "Whether I like it or not, I'll have to produce an heir with her."

"No offense, but why is that a bad thing?"

He whipped around with a look. "Uncle!"

Iroh held up his hands in defense. "Nephew, she is a very spirited and beautiful young woman. And if you haven't noticed, she's been the center of all male's vision when she enters a room." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Why you can not see that is beyond me. I know you still have one good eye."

"Uncle..." Zuko warned.

"All I am saying is that the princess is a very nice woman that one could have as a wife. And the last time I checked, you were marrying her in two days time," he stated. This time, he was the one to give the look. "And, you two know nothing about each other. How are you supposed to have a relationship like that?"

He looked away and didn't say anything. "Since you don't have enough time to get to know her before the wedding, try afterwards," Iroh suggested. "She might actually be very interesting. I found her easy to talk to."

"Uncle, you aren't helping."

"Well, talking and being in a relationship are entirely different things. Since you don't have much experience, I suggest working on it. You've never really had a ...liking for family, your father and sister included. Maybe the princess can help you with that."

He stood and looked at him once more before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

"I had no idea you despised the prince so," Nira stated, sitting on the side of the tub.

Katara sat in the bath that night. She had gathered her knees to her chest and let the water come up to her shoulders. The scented water had many flower petals floating on the surface, making it have a lasting smell of roses. Nira had insisted on it after the fight.

She looked up with curiousness at what her friend said. Blinking, she asked her what she meant. "I despise him?"

"Well," she said, bitting her lip. "Why did you not let him win?"

Katara smiled and looked up. "I couldn't do that," she replied. "That would show I was weak. If these people are to have me as their queen, they should at least think I'm worthy of the position."

"So, you tying with him was proof that you're equal to him?" Nira asked. "I guess that makes sense."

She nodded. "How long have you worked in the palace, Nira?" she asked, changing the subject. "You seem to know everything about it."

"Oh, I've been a servant here since I can remember," she replied, coming to a stand. She went over to the cabinet and took out a few things. "My family has always served the royalty of the fire nation. My mother was the servant to the queen. My cousin is servant to Princess Zula and my brother is servant to your fiance," she explained. "It's just the way it is. That's how it's always been. My family has always lived here."

"Don't you want to do anything else?" she asked. "Aren't you tired of it?"

"Oh, no," she stated, taking out a towel. "It's truly and honor to me. I am a simple peasant. Being able to be this close to royalty and having them be gracious to me is all I've ever wanted. It's true I wish to marry some day, but I don't know if I can. Mother says no husband will want someone like me."

"Why not?" she asked. "You're very pretty and kind. Plus you're easy to talk to."

"That's the thing," she replied, sitting back down. "I talk too much. Men like quiet women as wives, not chatter boxes."

"I think someone might find you worthy," Katara said. "Some day, when you'll least expect it, you'll find him."

Nira gave her a small smile. "That sounds like a fairytale," she stated. "A young, misunderstood girl who finds someone that accepts her for who she is? I'm sorry, my princess, but I do not think it's possible."

"Well, if your attitude's like that, no wonder," she replied. That made her smile a bit more. "See? Just think positively and you'll go places."

"Your word is my command," Nira said, sounding official. "Now, I'm sorry my princess, but if you do not come out of the water now, you'll prune."

Katara stood and welcomed the towel, drying herself as she stepped out, onto the floor. "How late is it?" she asked suddenly.

"Not that late," her servant replied, going over and getting her dressing robe.

"Do you think I could go for a walk around the palace?" she asked. "I want to see the garden."

"The garden, your highness?"

"Yes. With all the flowers."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No, I'll go by myself. You can go to supper early."

"Alright. If you say so."

* * *

At night, the palace was very peaceful. Katara could tell as she stepped out into the garden. It was right below her window, so she had seen it often, but never close up. The small path was of stone and wound around numerous plants. There were fountains everywhere, that surprised her. But, as she expected, there were torches to back them up in number.

It all looked and smelled beautifully. But when she approached the middle of the garden she stopped short. There, sitting on the bench amongst the flowers was Princess Zula. In the moon light, she looked rather calm. There was a peacefulness on her face that she hadn't seen before.

Really, she was a beautiful women. It was a shame that she hid behind that sneer and snarl all the time. Well, in the last few days, Katara hadn't seen that much of her, but still, first impressions leave a mark. That cold, hating glare couldn't be forgotten in her mind.

Even though she froze, Zula saw her. She looked up and when seeing it was her, she put on an annoyed face. "Oh," she said, fake surprise in her voice. "It's you."

Katara nodded. "Yes," she replied.

"Did you need something?" Zula asked, looking away.

"No," she replied. "I didn't even know you'd be here. The garden is very nice."

The older girl gave her a look, eyebrow raised. "I saw your duel with my brother," she stated. "You let him tie with you. Why?"

Her eyes widened at the statement. She noticed? No one else did, surely that meant she was good at noticing things. "I wanted to show everyone I'm worthy of marrying him. Should I have lost, I'd not have been good enough. If I won, people would think of me as too strong. Strong outsiders do not have very good reputations here."

Zula's face softened and she nodded to the bench. "Sit down," she said. It was a command, not a suggestion.

Katara did what she was told and sat down next to her. Zula faced her and looked her up and down. Then she took her chin and looked into her eyes. "There's something different about you," she said, not looking away. "You look like a princess, but on the inside you're something else."

"Oh, but I am the—."

"I wasn't questioning your position," she said, cutting her off. "You are the princess, I can tell. No water bender can form water in the palm of their hand without a strong family background. But, inside there is something that you are holding dear. Behind the mask there is just a girl with a purpose."

She didn't say anything as Zula let go, just listened. "You didn't know you were a princess up until a few days ago, did you?"

Katara took a deep breath and shook her head. "No."

"I figured as much," she said, getting to her feet, and looking the other way. "Well, for someone in your shoes, you're doing a good job."

She blinked. Did she just...complement her? "Thank you," she whispered.

"It was Katara, wasn't it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe having you as a sister won't be as bad. My brother is not worthy of you."

Zula started to walk away, but Katara stopped her. "Wait." She halted where she was. "Why do you hate him so?" she asked, standing up. "He's your brother."

"A brother who isn't worthy of being one," she replied calmly. There was no hint of hate in her voice at all, just words. "My affairs are too complicated. Do not dwell on them. Good night, princess," she said, before leaving.

Katara bit her lip and sat back down, looking at the moon above.


	12. Chapter 12 A

"Lord Iroh has invited you to go into the village with him," Nira informed Katara as she dressed her that morning.

She was just in her undergarments and Nira was fastening them from behind. It was a rather uncomfortable to wear, since it squeezed her waist to make it smaller. But, it did help with her posture and she did feel more glamorous in it.

Covering her bare shoulders with her hands to keep warm, she looked over. "Really? I get to go into the village?"

"Yes," she replied. "Your wedding is tomorrow and since all of the plans are arranged, you have some free time. What better way then to explore the city?"

She nodded as she slipped into a layer of her dress, holding her arms out as Nira placed the sleeves on them. "Will you come?" she asked, as it was fastened around the waist.

"Of course, princess," she said, collecting another layer. "If that is what you wish. I will carry things for you."

"Carry?"

"Why yes. Lord Iroh likes to walk instead of using the carriage. I didn't think you'd mind. No offence, you don't seem like the weak type," she said with a small smile, fastening a skirt layer around her waist.

"Oh no, I don't mind. Won't the people be a little surprised?"

"I guess so. But they should get used to you sooner or later," she replied.

"Wait a moment," she said, turning around. "I mean with my dress. Do you think you could just put another upper layer and then a tie around the waist?"

"So simple?" Nira asked. "I suppose so. I don't see why you can't. You can wear whatever you wish, really."

"Then, could you do my hair a certain way?" she asked eagerly. "I can show you how. It's very simple. I used to do it every day when I traveled..."

"You traveled?" she asked with a little surprise. "Why, that sounds exciting. Who did you travel with? Anyone?"

She looked away with a little blush. "Well, with my brother," she said. "And my other friend. That was it. It was before I knew who I was."

Nira nodded. "Oh," she stated. "That sounds nice. It was your half brother, right?"

"Yes, Sokka. We share the same mother."

"You must miss him," she replied. "Unless you don't get along..."

"No, we get along. Well, we did, before I came here. I don't think he likes me getting married. He's a little...overprotective, if that's understandable."

Nira laughed and retrieved another layer and a sash. "Why wouldn't it? My brother glares at another who looks at me wrong." She came over and helped with the final layer. "It's instinct, I guess."

Katara nodded, arms raised as she tied the sash. "How many siblings do you have?" she asked, brow wrinkled.

"Well, I'm the second oldest and I have three younger siblings, so four," she replied. "Yhao – he serves the prince– then there's Dona, Fia and Yataro. Yhao is seventeen, Dona is twelve and Fia and Yataro are eight. They're twins and annoying sometimes. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you just seem like an older sister, the way you act. I wanted to make sure," she replied, going over to the vanity and sitting down. "I don't have any younger siblings; I am the younger sibling."

Again, she laughed and came over to brush her hair. "Well, that's not always a bad thing. Younger siblings are spoiled more."

"Really?"

"You should see the twins when they don't get their way. It's so annoying that my mother just gives them what they want to shut them up. I tell her that they'll turn into brats, but she said that was the way she raised me."

Katara nodded. "So, what is in town?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, just a few shops. There's a few stands with food, a black smith, the seamstress, carpenter, all sorts of things. Actually, the main road is much more pleasing than the rest of the town. Just wait until we get there."

* * *

"Uncle, why are you dragging me along?" Zuko asked with crossed arms.

They stood near the main entrance, waiting for the princess to arrive. Iroh looked up to his nephew with a raised eyebrow. "You two need to spend some quality time with each other. You're getting married tomorrow and all that you've done together is fight," he explained. "No offence, but that's not something you do with your fiancee."

"I know that, it was her suggestion," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I still don't know why I have to come with you. You know I hate going shopping with you."

"Yes I do. But that doesn't mean that I care right now," was the reply.

"Uncle!"

There came a chuckle and they looked up. Katara walked into the room in a rather simple dress. It was the same as a peasant would wear, only the skirt was longer and dragged on the floor. Her hair was even put up like normal. It was in a braid, with a cylinder bun at the top. On both sides of her face, there was a small ponytail that came around her head, under her ears and fastened in the bun. Her servant followed obediently.

"You don't have to force him, Lord Iroh," she said. "If he doesn't want to come, don't make him." She secretly winked at the older man, with a smirk. "If he wishes to stay in the palace alone and not do the simple request his uncle asked, then let him."

She looked up to her fiance and he gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Alright. I'll come."

"Wonderful," Iroh stated. "You can help Nira here carry packages." He ignored the glare he was given and offered Katara his arm. "Princess?"

Again, she smiled. "Why, thank you."

When they arrived to the main road, Katara just stopped and looked around quietly. It was nicer than the other roads, she could tell. There were less guards hanging around and there was at least some activity. Women with children walked around running errands and doing chores. Shop owners sat behind stands and greeted everyday customers with smiles. Children ran around playing games – mostly those still under ten.

It was peaceful, a regular village. Maybe the fire nation wasn't too bad, they just thought differently. The nation wasn't to blame, but its leader. She looked over to Zuko, standing next to her. Maybe he was right.

"Ah, the carpenter's shop," Iroh stated. "I ordered something the other day and I must pick it up. Do you mind waiting here a little bit?"

She shook her head, even though Zuko didn't say anything. He just stood there with crossed arms and looked off to the side with annoyance. She elbowed him in the side. "Don't look so excited," she mumbled with a smirk.

He looked at her. "I don't exactly want to be here. No one said I had to be happy about it," he replied.

"You're never happy," she replied. "You never even smile – unless it's an evil one and you get your way."

"Should I?"

She snorted a laugh. "I'd make you seem a little nicer," she stated, crossing her own arms. "But you are doing a good thing, coming with your uncle. It's not as if he asks much of you."

He looked almost surprised. "Was that a complement?"

"Don't push it," she replied. "What's so bad about this place anyway? It's nice. There's no walls – at least around us."

Katara paused when she felt a tug on her skirt. She blinked and looked down carefully and saw a small girl at her feet. She had red on, like usual and wore her shorter hair up in pigtails right on the top of her head. She carried a doll in her one arm and sucked her thumb with her other hand. She had the biggest brown eyes Katara had ever seen that looked up at her with such curiousness that she wanted to melt.

She bent down to her level, Zuko and Nira watching her patiently. "Hello, there," she said. "What's your name?"

"Ariko," she mumbled, even with her thumb in her mouth. "Awe yoo the prwincess?"

If possible, Katara smile wider than before. "Yes. My name's Katara," she said.

The girl smiled. "I like you, you're prwetty," she said, taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"Why thank you," she replied. But then she noticed something. "Where's your mama? Shouldn't she be with you?"

"My Gran-Gran is over there," she said, pointing.

Both she and Zuko looked over to where she pointed, behind them. An older woman was standing nearby with a little surprise. She looked like she'd misplaced her granddaughter, only to find her with the prince and princess and her expression said it all.

Katara laughed. She brought the girl to her and gave her a little hug, kissing her cheek. "Next time, don't run away from her, okay? It looks like she missed you," she said, whispering in her ear.

Ariko giggled and gave her a hug this time. "Alwight," she said.

She let go and Katara led her to her grandmother. "Go ahead."

She nodded and ran over to the older woman as Katara stood up. Katara only nodded to the older woman with a smile as Ariko tugged on her skirt. "Gran-Gran! Did you see? That was the prwincess!"

"Why did you do that?" Zuko asked curiously, looking at her with confusion.

"'That' what?" she asked, looking over to him. "Be nice to that little girl? How could I not? She was adorable. I love children." She looked back over to the pair, who were walking away. "Besides, she reminds me of someone."

"Who?" he asked, looking her up and down differently.

She sighed. "Someone I knew a long time ago. I don't know if I'll ever see her again though."


	13. Chapter 12 B

As Katara stood in front of a stand, she looked over the many different things that were there. It was the carpenter's shop, but this was the vending stand. There were small, little things, like toys and whistles, fans and jewelry. But, what caught her eye about the shop was the one thing that it sold – wooden flowers.

They were all different colors and roses. The petals were thin shavings of wood, carved just right to look like a real flower. When she picked one up, she noticed its weight was heavy, but she also noticed how beautiful it was. A wooden rose. It would never die, never wilt and would always remain beautiful. That thought made her smile.

"Do you want one?" Nira asked, standing next to her patiently.

Katara nodded silently. Zuko stood next to her as well, but on the other side. He faced the other way though, looking at the crowd more than the merchandise. "I like this one," she said, picking up a blue one.

She smiled at it, seeing that it was scented with perfume as she held it to her nose slightly. Nira was about to through the bag she brought that held money, but Zuko simply handed Katara a copper piece. She blinked and accepted it, though he didn't look at her. "What's this for?" she asked, paying for it with the piece.

Zuko shrugged. "Nothing really." He looked over to her and saw her expression. "I'll go see where Uncle went," he said, going into the shop next to the stand.

Nira giggled and Katara gave her a look. "What was that for?" she asked, brow wrinkled.

"He bought you a flower," she replied with a grin. "Sure it's wood, but it's still gotta mean something."

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; guess."

Katara rolled her eyes. "What am I gonna do with you?" She stopped when her eye was caught by something else.

On the stand was a whistle. Actually, there were a few, but this one was different. She picked it up carefully and looked at it. It was a dragon, but there was something different about it. The carvings were more intricate; not only that, it was painted beautifully. It reminded her too much of Aang that she thought she might cry. How long had it been since she'd seen he and Sokka?

"Princess?" Nira asked, seeing her expression. "Are you alright?"

She looked up with surprise, not realizing she has zoned off. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I want to get this also," she said, holding the whistle up. "My, uh, friend collects them. I want to give him this one the next time I see him."

Her servant blinked. "Alright," she said. "If that's what you want."

Nira payed the man behind the stand just as Iroh and Zuko came out of the shop next door. Behind them two other men carried a large parcel that was covered so that is was impossible to figure out what it was.

"What is that?" Katara asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Iroh said cheerfully.

"He wouldn't tell me either," Zuko commented, crossing his arms again.

"I can't," his uncle replied. "It is a wedding gift. It would ruin the surprise. Besides, no one else told you what their wedding gifts are."

"Wedding gifts?" they both asked.

"You can't expect none," he replied. "It's a wedding. Everyone knows you bring a gift for the bride and groom when you attend a wedding. What, did you not know?"

Katara chuckled. "Not really," she said. "I didn't think of it."

He nodded, then turned to the two men. "Take it to the palace, say it's to be sent to the princess's room," he stated. "The servants there should know what to do with it."

They both nodded and headed towards the palace. Then Iroh turned back to Katara. "And this is only our first stop. Wait until you see the blacksmith's," he said, heading off in a direction.

Nira followed him and Katara looked over to Zuko. He rolled his eyes before she just took his wrist and dragged him away. He blinked with surprise as she dragged him. "What are you doing?"

"Making you walk," she replied. "Seeing as you can't on your own."

He came up beside her and took made her release him. "Yes I can," he retorted.

"Alright, then go ahead," she said.

Again, he sighed before walking. She only followed with a sigh.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the palace later that day, Nira was carrying quite a few packages. They weren't that big, but they were enough.

"You know, there are probably a few gifts for you, princess," Iroh said, walking through the hallways. "Everyone probably sent them to the bride, but they are for both you and Zuko. You might want to see what they are."

She nodded. "Alright," she said. "I'll go see them. Nira, go ahead to the room."

Her servant nodded, bowed to them all before walking away. Iroh smiled. "I must go discuss a few things with my brother. You two run along," he said, heading off in the other direction.

Zuko started to walk and Katara followed. She caught up to him and gave him a look. "That scar of yours," she said, looking at it carefully. "Have you ever tried anything to get rid of it?"

He looked at her with a little bit of surprise, but answered the question. "Yes," he replied. "Nothing seems to have worked. I think I'm cursed with it. It is my punishment, anyway."

"Why...do you have it?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

"I'll tell you later, at another time," he replied. They reached her room and she opened the door, stopping when she saw what was inside. In the front room of her suite, there were many parcels in numerous places, all stacked on top of each other.

Nira looked at the open door from behind the one stack. She laughed nervously. "There were here when I arrived," she stated. "The ones you bought today are in your closet."

"Thank you, Nira," Katara replied, walking around some of the stacks. "What are in all of these things?"

"My theory?" Zuko asked. "Things for you."

"Could you specify?" she asked, going over to a particular pile next to the table where she had tea and sat down. She picked up one as he came over.

"Silks, jewelry, you name it," he replied. "They're probably all to welcome you, but put them in my name to sound formal."

"Alright," she replied, opening the one. "It's a...gold necklace."

The necklace was gold braided to make a chain. The pendant was intertwined in it and there was a circular ruby. It must have been expensive, seeing how beautiful and heavy it was.

"Told you," her fiance stated.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Nira," she said.

The girl came over. "Yes?"

"Where's the one that Lord Iroh sent?" she asked. "I want to see what's inside."

"Oh, that one's in your bedroom," she said. "There was no more room and it was the last one that arrived. Everyone picked the time when you were out to deliver the gifts."

Katara got up and went into her room, sliding open the door. She looked around and saw the square parcel in the corner. When she got over, she took off the coverings and gasped with a mix of shock and terror. "Uh...is this a hint?"

"What?" Nira asked, coming into the room. She saw the gift and gasped as well, covering her mouth. "I guess so."

"What did my uncle get?" Zuko asked, coming into the room as well. He saw it and his eyes widened. "Uncle...!"


	14. Chapter 13

this one's a little short, but since you've all asked (well, kinda begged) for an update, i'm giving you one. Happy Thanksgiving all of you. you get to see what it is Iroh gave the happy couple

* * *

Nira sat with Katara and tried to hold back her laughter as her princess unwrapped all her other gifts. She was still worked up about the gift that Iroh had gotten her. Zuko had gone off a while ago to go talk to him about it, still a little mad. Katara honestly thought he was a little embarassed about it more than mad. She was too, a little bit.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny," the water princess said, opening another dress that she'd gotten.

"Oh, it's adorable that he's thinking ahead," she replied. "My father would never get that for me."

"Yeah, because he knows better," she grumbled, opening another box. Her eyes widened at what it was. "The entire nation wants me pregnant, don't they!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"Why?" Nira asked, reaching over to the gift she dropped on the floor. "Awe...it's a small little baby blanket with dragons on it," she cooed as she picked it up. She looked up when Katara gave her a look. "Alright, yeah they do."

"The crib from Iroh was a major hint," she stated. "I'm not even married yet."

"Well, you have the blanket for the crib now," Nira tried with a hopeful smile. She sighed. "Princess, you're well... a princess. Your duty to the prince is to give him children," she said. "Well, not your only duty, but it comes with the territory."

She crossed her arms and sat back down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have screamed at you," she said softly. "I'm not used to this all. I guess I just exploded."

"That's not such a bad thing." She folded the blanket back up. "But just think how your first born is going to love this. It's so soft. And it's gonna be so much fun with a baby around again – that isn't one of my siblings. I guess this will be good for a boy or girl, wouldn't it?"

"I haven't even gotten to the marriage part, Nira," she groaned. "Please, don't remind me."

Her friend blinked and then it hit her. "Oh...you're a little weary about tomorrow night, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Again, Katara took a deep breath. "I have to stop doing that."

"It's alright to be nervous. What woman isn't?" she asked. "I'd be the same in your shoes too. I don't know how you can be smug around the prince though. Sometimes he can be a little...I don't know the word..."

"Scary?" she tried.

"Yes, that's the word. But he seems alright. If you get along with him, it won't be so bad," she went on. "Not entirely, I don't think."

Katara calmed down a little bit and looked at her friend with a smile. "It's alright," she said, taking her hand. "You don't have to comfort me. I should have expected it from when I agreed to all of this. It's just hard to get used to."

"Well, no offence, but duh," Nira replied, rather bluntly. "You'd have to be crazy to be calm. You're getting married tomorrow."

"You know, you're right."

"Oh!" Nira said, looking outside. "You'll have to unwrap the rest of these later." She got to her feet and went over to her and pulled her to her feet. "You have to be wide awake when I get you up, so we have to put you to bed early. There's gonna be a lot of work on you tomorrow morning."

"Work?" she echoed, as they went into her bedroom.

"Of course. There will be at least five other women that will help you dress," she replied. "We have to make the bride look her best. Now let's get you to bed."

* * *

"Okay," Aang said, looking around the village they were in closely. "Where is he again?"

"Are we sure he is even going to help us?" Rinoka asked curiously.

The town was a small Earth Nation tribe. The people all around were going about their business, completely unaware of the Avatar, the ninja, water nation teenager and the Kyoshi warrior were even there. Suki was still out of uniform, but she was still armed with her infamous fans.

"Well, Katara did help him," Sokka stated. "And he kinda owes us for saving half the village from the fire nation, so I think he will."

"What is his name again?" Suki asked, looking around.

"Haru," Aang replied. "Why don't we split up to look for him. Since neither of you two know what he looks like, Rinoka can go with me and Suki can go with Sokka."

"What?" both his elder friend and the warrior asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Rinoka asked innocently.

"No," Suki replied. She grabbed the older boy's arm and started to drag him off. "Come on porcupine, we have another fighter to find."

Rinoka turned to Aang and the started to walk. Momo was still on her shoulder, finding that he liked it there better. "Momo likes you, I see," Aang said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes," she replied, looking ahead.

"You're from the water nation right?" he asked. "I didn't know there were other water benders besides Katara in the north."

"I am not from a tribe," she replied. "I lived with my mother until not long ago and she traveled. She was from the Earth nation. I taught myself water bending. It was my father who was a water bender, from the north. He died before I was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he stated sheepishly. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine," she replied, finally looking at him with a smile. "It's nice to remember her."

He nodded. "Aang!" they both turned and found Suki and Sokka hurrying back to them with someone else behind them. "We found Haru," Sokka continued.


	15. Chapter 14

Here it is, the chapter you all have been waiting for...the wedding! It's kinda short, I know, but there will be more in the next chapter, promise. Now, on with the show...

* * *

Katara was woken up with a shake the next morning. She opened her eyes, but then closed them at seeing the room so bright. Covering them with her arm, she groaned. "Nira, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to hide her head.

"Sorry princess," her servant replied. "But it was not my choice to wake you this early. It is tradition for the bride to wake early so she can get prepared for the ceremony tonight."

She sighed. "Alright," she replied, managing to get up a little. She blinked when she noticed the others there. "Oh, hello."

There were three other servants there. There was an older woman, that didn't look too old, but enough to look maternal. She had the way of a mother about her, with kindness in her eyes and a nice smile. The other two looked younger than Nira, but almost the same. The taller one had shorter hair, that was kept down and the younger one had long hair that reached her waist, even pulled back.

They each bowed politely. "These are my sisters, Dona and Fia, and my mother, Yuki, princess," Nira clarified as they did so. "They're here to help you get ready."

Katara blinked and removed the covers that she had on. "Oh," she said. "Okay. What does that involve?"

"Oh, nothing too bad," she replied, taking her shoulders. "Come. First you must bathe in special oils."

Even though the wedding wasn't until later that night, Katara was still up all day getting ready for it. First she had a bath that wasn't even water, but of hot oils that were supposed to make her skin softer and smoother. The hair on her legs, under and on her arms was removed, along with everywhere else that it wasn't her head, eyebrows or near her privates.

Her hair was washed several times, so that every hair was smooth. It was combed out repeatedly until she thought all the yanking would rip it all out. When it was dried, it was put up loosely and she was taken to be dressed.

The gown was indeed gorgeous, with every layer of white silk and every stitch carefully hand done. After she adorned her underclothes, she put on several other layers. There were two for the top of her body and the bottom, both in the thinnest of materials. Then another skirt was put on, that was thick and had a long, dragging trail. Then an outer robe was placed on.

The last one was thicker than the others. The detailing was more intricate and there was silver threading in the embroidery. The sleeves were long and wide towards her hands, giving it a royal look. Her neckline was odd though, seeing as it was lower than usual. But then, it covered her, so it didn't matter.

Her hair was put up so intricately, that it took three of them to get it up. It was wrapped around a headdress that stood on her head, made of silver and diamonds. When they were done, Yuki came over and sat down in front of her, taking a few cosmetics out.

She painted her lips red and highlighted her eyelids with blue. She put black on her eyelashes to make them look longer and thicker, and then powdered her cheekbones with a little bit of red. When she was done, she was handed a mirror to look at herself.

Katara had to admit that she didn't think she looked that bad. Actually, she looked pretty good. It actually made her smile.

When Nira fastened the veil that was to go on her headdress, she held still. They four took it and laid it out four times before they got it to look just right. As she finished, she slipped on silk white shoes that at jewels on them as well.

As soon as everything was done, she knew it was late. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A few hours past midday, your highness," Fia replied with a small bow.

She smiled at her. "It should be starting soon," Nira said. "We must get you to the main hall. Guests are already taking their seats."

Nira led her through the hallways as her mother followed somewhat behind. Suddenly, the fact that she was getting married hit Katara. She looked around nervously. "How many people are here?"

"Oh, not too many," her servant replied. "About maybe three hundred."

She laughed. "Oh, yes, that's not many at all."

"Well, almost everyone in high class society is here," she replied, as they got to the entrance.

All that stood between the ceremony and her was the two doors. She looked at them with a little fear, even though it couldn't be seen with the veil covering her eyes. "Yes, all will be fine."

Nira had even dress formally for the occasion. Her dress was without an apron and was longer. It was she who was leading the other servant girls, who were to scatter flower petals that she would walk on. There were even two boys that were going to hold her train. Yuki handed her a bouquet of roses as the servant girls approached; they all carried baskets of flowers.

"It's almost time," Nira whispered to her. "The doors will open, and we'll go through. When the music starts, go ahead. Walk slowly and keep your face forward and head up. Whatever you do, do not look anyone in the eye."

Katara nodded silently as the doors opened slowly. The girls gathered in a single file, Nira leading them, as they walked in slowly. She stayed in the shadows with Yuki, waiting for the right time when she was supposed to head in.

The music started and she didn't move. Yuki put a hand on her arm. "You can do this," she whispered. "Just take a deep breath and don't look back."

She nodded and took a step forward, then another, then another. Finally, she found herself turning to face the light of the room. She'd never been inside it before, but she didn't take the time to look around.

Right in front of her was the altar. Standing next to it was Zuko. She couldn't read his expression, but she knew he was watching her with something he hadn't before. Still, she kept her pace, with buckled knees and continued walking ever so slowly. She knew all eyes were on her, but she swallowed it all and kept her head up.

She would not mess this up. She had a duty, to her friends, her family and her nation. All she had to do was stay strong. She could do this; she could do this.

Finally, she made it to the altar. There, Zuko held out his arm that she accepted. Nira took her bouquet and she walked up to the priest with her fiancé, keeping her gaze forward the entire time. This was it. There was no turning back.


	16. Chapter 15

Iknow I left you all hanging back there with the last chapter, so I made this one longer. I know it took a while, but the last few days I've been busy and I kinda lost the file for this story. Don't worry, I found it and it's safe. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for...

Somewhere in the middle of a forest, there stood a few tents. Aang sat up from sleeping inside the one, panting and gasping for air. He looked around carefully and Sokka sat up from where he lay near him.

"Aang buddy, what are you doing up?" he asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's the middle of the night."

"I know," he replied. "But I just had this really bad feeling that something's changed. Something big has changed."

"Like what?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

"I don't know, but I feel like we missed something."

Katara breathed in deeply as she looked at her hand. There, on the ring finger of her left hand was a golden band. By that time it was warm, since she had been wearing it since earlier that night. She could remember the ceremony clearly, as if she just experienced it a moment ago.

zzz

The priest gave Zuko a ring and he took it from him carefully. Her hands were in his and she wasn't even gripping his tightly. The priest himself had joined them, so they didn't let go until they were told. Her attention wasn't on the words that he was saying, but on the warmth she felt.

The prince held her hands so tenderly. She felt the calluses on his hands, but beyond them was skin. It was rougher with all the training and bending he did, but she felt the warmth. He didn't hold them reluctantly and not tightly, in between. They felt so warm and with them she felt safe.

It was a strange feeling. This boy, this man that she had hated for so long was the source of comfort she was absorbing off of now. Why? What had changed between them? Was it because they were getting married or was it because of something else? She didn't know, just watched.

She watched as he slid the ring on her finger and just looked at it without emotion. Then the priest handed her the other one. She took it and repeated the words like she was supposed to. Then she slid it onto his hand as well, even though her hands were shaking slightly.

When she finally looked up to him with her final words, they locked glances. For a split second she thought that she saw something. She didn't know what it was, but it was there. Some kind of emotion had crossed his eyes. Was it care? Concern? Acceptation? What was in his eyes?

Before she could figure it out, it was gone. They both looked over to the priest, saying a final prayer before declaring their marriage.

He nodded to Zuko, who nodded slightly before letting go of her hands. But he did not through them down with disgust, but simply let go slowly. He reached for the edge of her veil and lifted it up, over her head.

It was really the first time anyone in the room saw her face clearly. She heard a murmur of discussion, but didn't look away. She stared at Zuko but that wasn't what she saw. She knew what was coming.

His hands slid down from the sides of her head to her upper arms. He grasped them lightly and gently pulled her a centimeter forward. Then he leaned forward. She closed her eyes and met him halfway there. Might as well not look like she didn't want it. It would please all the guests who'd gotten her more gifts than she could unwrap.

It was only for a second, but she'd always remember it. Her first kiss and it was on her wedding day. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as she thought. It wasn't even horrible. All that happened was their lips pressed together for a few seconds.

When it was over, the music started playing and they both turned to the crowd. With linked arms, they walked down the isle again and headed out the door.

zzz

And that was how she remembered it. Yes, she was married. And that was her wedding night. The night had been all right, the reception being nothing more than a nice dinner. She spent most of greeting people and thanking them for coming and their gifts. The rest of it was the meal and then she was dragged off to the suite where they were to spend the night.

But that was what frightened her. Knowing that these last few moments were the ones she'd spend in innocents. Then it she'd be an adult, not a child anymore. It just made her shiver, that was all. It was obvious she had no experience in that department.

After taking off her gown, she made sure to take everything out of her hair and comb it. Instead of braiding it like she usually did, she pulled it back loosely near the end. Her outfit was simple, only a rather short robe that was tight and held at the waist with a band that didn't have a tie. She thought it was appropriate enough.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and went into the room. It was different from her other room, a little darker and had less furniture. What she noticed was the torches that were lit, making it somewhat eerie. There was a form in the bed, facing the other way and she knew who it was.

She went over and sat down after closing the bathroom door, not moving the covers. "Um..." She paused. What was she supposed to call him? "Zuko?"

"Yes?"

He didn't sound agitated, but not delighted either. She bit her lip. "Aren't we going to do anything?" she asked, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"No."

She blinked. Well that was a short answer. He didn't even explain why. "Okay," she said. "I'll just sleep then."

Katara moved the covers aside and got underneath them, facing the opposite way that he did. For a moment she just laid there and was about to close her eyes when he said something.

"Did you want to?"

She opened her eyes and moved slightly, turning her head to look at him somewhat. "Hm?"

"To do anything?" he continued.

For a moment she weighed her answers. But, by that time she knew she couldn't lie to him. She bit her lip and answered. "Not really."

She thought she saw a smirk. "I didn't think so," he replied, then turned back to face the other way. "I will not take a woman that is unwilling."

For a moment she froze. Wow, she never thought he was that way. In a way, he was doing her a favor. He knew that they weren't ready and he was waiting. It almost made her smile. In fact, it did.

But then, she thought of something. She sat up quickly and went into the bathroom. She found a bowel and went over to the sink, filling it up with water. When she got back, her husband was sitting up in bed, weight leaning against his arms that were propped up behind him. He raised an eyebrow when she came over and put the bowel on the side table.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit up for me, will you?" she asked, sitting back down on the bed. At that moment she noticed he didn't have a shirt on, but ignored it.

He did as he was told, but still had questions. "What are you–?"

His words were cut off by his own will, but it was because of something she did. She dipped her hand into the water and then took it out. Only the water did drip off, it stayed on her hand in a glove like way. Not only that, but it was glowing as well.

"What did you do?" he asked, finding his voice.

"Nothing – yet. Now hold still and let me see your scar," she said, coming over a little closer to him.

"My scar? What do you want by–?"

"Just do it."

He sighed and turned his head to she could see the left side of his face easier. When he did, she lifted her hand that was still glowing with the water, and placed her entire hand over his eye and scar. For a moment she stayed like that, the glove disappearing. She lifted her hand away and the water had formed around his eye, staying there. Soon, it dissolved into his skin, but when it did, something happened.

The tissue around the eye softened and changed back to one color. His eye opened entirely and he blinked, looking around. With his hand he touched it, hesitating to at first. When he felt that the scar was gone, his eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

She shrugged. "Water bending healing technique," she replied, nodded towards the bathroom. "Go look for yourself. It heals every flesh wound."

There was a minute that he just looked at her, before he got up quickly and went into the other room, looking at the mirror closely. Katara got up, going over to the door to look inside. Leaning against the doorframe, she saw him looking over his face as though he didn't know if it was real.

Then he looked over to her and for the first time, she was frozen under his gaze. It wasn't because she was afraid of him, but because she just noticed something. He was...unbelievably handsome, more than she thought he'd look without his scar. It was almost frightening, but for some reason, seeing the look of appreciation in his eyes, she wasn't scared.

He came over to her. "You...got rid of my scar."

Katara bit her lip and looked away. "Well, I thought I could, since you've been a little nicer to me, that I could..."

She trailed off when he took her in his arms. He just hugged her. It was a strange feeling, being that close to him. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes closed and she relaxed. "Your welcome."

"I refuse to take a woman that is unwilling."

The words were haunting. Her husband was so...noble. It was almost frightening. She'd never thought of him that way. Maybe he knew he wasn't ready for something like that as much as she did. Either that or he simply didn't want to do anything. The second thing she highly doubted though.

It was just plain odd. Oh well, she shouldn't question luck.

She didn't move when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she stated.

The door opened and she heard footsteps. A figure came over and sat down next to where she lay. "Princess?" Nira asked. "Are you...feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "I just thought that you might be...tired after last night."

Katara giggled. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she assured. "I just wanted to think a little."

"You know, I've heard from my brother that the prince does that. He lies down to think," Nira went on. "Maybe the habit is contagious."

The princess smiled. "Oh, no, it just works, that's all," she said, turning to look at her. "He's a very strange person."

"And did you hear? The servants are all saying that his scar is gone," she said. "Like it just vanished overnight. The prince is acting very strange as well. The princess isn't that happy though. She was so frustrated with the news that she went straight to him and stormed out in rage. I didn't see, nor did my cousin Hajina, but by her reaction it must be true."

"It is."

"Hm?"

"I healed him last night," she clarified. "Using my bending to heal has been a gift of mine. I can heal any wound."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, my princess, how fascinating," she said, putting a hand over her heart. "I did not know that was possible."

Katara shrugged. "It is. I've done it plenty of times."

"Is that why you feel alright? You healed yourself?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. What was she talking about? For a moment she hadn't the slightest idea what she meant, and then it hit her. "Oh...!" she said, swallowing and holding back a blush. "Um, no. We didn't even do anything, really."

Nira blinked. "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Wow. Why not?"

She shrugged. "Can we not talk about it?"

Her servant nodded. "Alright. I won't pry. Do you wish to stay in bed?"

"Yes, thanks."

Again, Nira smiled. "I'll be outside when you need something."


	17. Chapter 16

Before you all read this, I'd like to say thanks to all of you who have been sticking with me. I know I leave you hanging and make you wait a long time, but I'm really trying to make a good story and to do that, I need some time. I really do try to update at least every other day, sometimes maybe every day, but it's getting a little harder with Chirstmas just around the corner.

About the story, sorry about not giving you what you want, but I assure you, you will get it in the next few chapters. This chapter is a little boring, but with every story, there are boring parts. This is just a seam -- the fabric is coming! This part is important just like the rest of everything. And to all of you who've been begging for the rating to go up, it will come. (I'll warn you before the chapter starts) Now, just to keep you all sitting still fora little, here's chapter 16...

"Nephew."

Iroh stood silently for a little, not receiving a response from Zuko. He was in his room, facing the other direction. He was facing the window, sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. When his uncle spoke, he didn't even flinch.

So, when he didn't respond, Iroh spoke again. "Zuko!" he said this time. "Have you gone deaf, my boy?"

"No, uncle, I'm choosing to ignore you," he replied.

The older man sighed, hands together under his sleeves like usual. "Fine, don't talk, just listen," he replied. "The entire kingdom is talking about your abrupt healing."

"I am aware."

"Good. The entire kingdom includes your father and your sister. I saw how angry she was when she saw it had disappeared," he said. "I do not suggest speaking to her for a few days."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Your father heard that the princess healed it," he went on, ignoring what he said. "Did she?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Well, considering all the rumors going around, it would be nice to confirm them. Last night it was there, you go to bed and the next morning it's gone. Now, what happened?"

For a moment he didn't answer. "She...used her water bending powers," he stated. "In was almost in an instant it was gone."

"Water bending to heal wounds?" he asked. "Very interesting. Only a few can do that. It's amazing that she did it that quickly. Your father was impressed."

That made him crack an eye open. "Impressed?"

"Yes. Why, he now has a very powerful daughter-in-law," he stated. "Even if she is not of the fire nation. And now, the water nation lands are in his hands. He is very pleased."

He snorted a laugh. "Figures."

"But, all this talk about your new bride has brought me to another subject. Why are you _here _instead of spending time with _her_?"

"She wanted to be alone. Who am I to disobey her wishes?"

A grin cracked on the older man's face. "A bit tired from last night?"

Zuko whipped around to look at him. "Uncle!"

"Alright, alright," he replied, holding his hands up in defense. "You don't have to say anything. But, just so you know, the maids who change the bedding the room you two share are very ... talkative?"

His nephew's brow narrowed, as he headed for the door. "Word amongst the servants gets around fast, you know," Iroh said simply, before leaving the room.

The prince thought for a moment, not realizing what he was getting at, but then his eyes widened and he groaned. Leaning forward, he put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. "How do I get myself into these things?" he mumbled.

Nira walked into the room to her charge's suite with a few things in hand and a slight hum in her voice. She closed the door behind her and stopped short, gasping at what she saw. "Princess, what are you doing?" she asked, putting a hand on her cheek.

Katara lifted a stack of wedding gifts off the floor. In her hands, it reached higher than her head, but it didn't look like she was having trouble lifting it. She blinked, looking over to her friend. "I'm moving some of these things into my closet," she said. "I thought I should."

The servant put her things down and rushed over, taking the stack from her. "I'm sorry, your highness, but I should be doing this," she said, making her sit down. "A princess should be sitting while her servants do the work for her. Let me do this, it's my job."

She tried to protest, but by the time she sat down and thought about it, Nira had left the room into her bedroom. Katara sighed, her friend coming back. "I really don't mind," she said. "I like doing work. I like to get up and stretch my feet. Really, I'm not used to all this waiting on hand and foot."

Nira sighed, eyes looking sad. She bit her lip and looked to the floor, wringing her hands together. "I know...but you see if someone would see you doing that, they might not think I'm doing my job. And I really like serving you, princess."

Katara blinked. "Oh," she said. "Well, if that's why, then go ahead."

She looked up with a smile. "Thank you, your highness," she said, bowing. "What else do you need done?"

The princess thought a minute, then pulled up a cushion next to her. "Sit down for me, the gifts can wait," she stated.

Nira came over obediently and took a seat next to her. "Now what?"

"Answer me this question," she said. "Have you ever liked someone?"

She blinked, not entirely understanding her. "Huh?"

Katara sighed. "I mean, have you ever felt anything ...for a boy?"

"Oh...!" she replied, then smiled and clasped her hands together. "A few times, yes."

To this, she smiled also. "Good. What exactly did it feel like when you were around them?" she asked. "And weird feelings?"

"Well," she said, looking up in thought. "I always wanted to be nice to them. And, usually I'd help them with something or try to spend time with them. Usually after a while I found out they were worse than I thought they were, so I stopped doing that, but when before that, there were some weird feelings," she said, making a little bit of a face.

"Like what?"

"Well, I got nervous around them, you know? Like you're about to do something really scary, but all you're doing is being in the same room as them for not even a minute," she explained. But then she looked up. "Why are you asking?"

Katara, who had been staring off into space thinking, looked up abruptly. "Hm? Oh, never mind," she stated. "It's nothing." She stood up and looked outside. "It's a little after noon, right?"

Nira raised an eyebrow. "Yes..."

"Can I look around the palace? I still don't know where everything is."

She stood. "I don't see why not. As long as I'm with you, I don't think anyone can protest."

Katara smiled. "Good, then let's go."


	18. Chapter 17

Ta-da! finally, chapter 17.I know I haven't updated in a few days, but I've been a little busy. I hope this chapter will make up for all that time. You're gonna like this one, I can assure you. This's just the beginning of what's in store...eh he he...

When the water princess went to bed that night, she didn't feel nervous like she was the previous one. After all, all Katara did was sleep and that was nothing to be nervous about. If the two nights were the same, she shouldn't get so worked up. And besides, being in her husband's company wasn't so bad.

The two of them had already developed a routine that happened every night. She'd come into the room after Zuko and then she'd use the bathroom, where she'd change and do other things necessary. While he changed in the bedroom, she'd do the same in the bathroom.

She was doing that right before bed, but it took a while. Nira refused to go into the suit with the two of them both inside, so she had no one to help her unfasten and take off everything. Undoing her hair and combing it out also took some time, since she had gotten used to not doing it and she almost forgot how.

She wore more clothes that night, like she normally would. Her nightgown was long, coming down a little above the ankle. It was sleeveless, but there were straps, even though they were a bit thin for her. Of course, like everything else she had, it was blue. It was made of a light silk for the warm weather and was cut so it fitted her upper body like a glove.

Over it, she wore a simple long robe, that trailed behind her like her other dresses. It was perfectly appropriate for nightwear. When she was done, her hair was back in a loose bun, like she had it every night – so that it didn't tangle and it wasn't uncomfortable.

She opened the door and went into the bedroom, only to find that only one torch was lit in the far side of the room. The window that faced the forests was open and a figure stood in front of it, she saw for the moon was full. She went over and stood next to Zuko, who was leaning against the windowsill, hands firmly out in front of him. He wore a baggy red shirt and a pair of loose matching pants, probably his pajamas.

At first, Katara said nothing to him and just followed his gaze to the sky. It really was a beautiful night, with bright stars surrounding the full moon that floated off to the side. For a while they stood there, not saying anything, but then Zuko spoke, saying something that brought her out of her stupor.

"My uncle spoke with my father again today," he stated. She looked over at him, but his gaze remained fixed on the sky. "Troops have been sent out to the water nations."

She nodded. "He doesn't waste time, does he?" she asked, amusement in her tone.

At that, a smile cracked on his face. "You catch on quickly."

"I'm a fast learner."

"Yes, but there's a reason I'm telling you."

"Why?"

"Because you still have power over you land," he said, finally glancing in her direction. "You see, my father may have some control, but ultimately, it's your decision that interprets what happens."

She rolled her eyes. "Just what I needed," she stated. "Responsibility."

"It comes with the title," he replied, turning around, so that his back side leaned against the sill, his arms crossed over his chest. "Still, what are you going to do?"

Katara thought a moment. "Once they get there, the soldiers are to just stay there, not do anything. They shouldn't fight and there should be no interaction with the villagers. And they must tell the people not to act out or anything. I want it to go on smoothly."

He nodded. "I'll tell my uncle," he stated. "I doubt that will happen, though. Word is, that your people aren't going to be very happy about this."

"I know," she said, looking in the other direction. "The daughter of their prince and his mistress is telling them what to do and handed over their lands on a silver platter."

At this, Zuko gave her a look, raising an eyebrow. "You insulted ... yourself?" he asked curiously. His tone sounded a little bit more like someone his age talking.

"Yes," was her short and cut answer.

It was then that she heard something she never had from the prince before. A chuckle. With shock she looked up, whipping her neck around to look at him. He was smiling, actually smiling. It was really the first time she ever saw him smile. With it, he continued to chuckle softly, his body trembling with laughter.

At first she was too shocked to even do anything, but then her brow wrinkled and she frowned. He was laughing at her. At her! His wife!

"What's so funny?" she asked, showing her annoyance.

Zuko slowed, not really laughing anymore, but he still smiled and looked at her with a small sparkle in his eye. "You," he replied bluntly. "_You _just insulted yourself. I find that hilarious."

She crossed her arms furiously, not holding back her anger. "_How _is that funny?"

"Because, you think so little of yourself," he stated. "You count your curses instead of blessings. And this is coming from _you_, a princess. There are so many good things about you and you can't even see them."

"I do not – wait, what?" Her expression went from angry to a mix of that and confusion. He ... complemented her. He complemented her? It left her speechless, so she just stared at him.

"I said," he clarified, still with a grin. "You think so little of yourself."

"Good things?" she questioned, still confused, referring to what he said before.

He sighed, giving her another look, this time one that said, 'are you kidding me?' But he answered her just the same, "You're a powerful water bender, you're rich, famous and have servants waiting on you hand and foot. Anything you'd ever want is given to you and you live in a palace. Most people find those good things."

"Well, I'm not most people!" she retorted.

"No, you're not."

Again, her mood changed. For a moment he looked at her with something she recognized. It was that look he'd given her on their wedding. But the moment she saw it, it vanished from his face. He pushed off from the wall and looked straight at her, facing her.

"You are very kind, strong, loyal and lovely," he listed. "I wouldn't take that for something to get mad about."

He did it again. And again she became more and more confused. "Why are you _complementing _me!" she demanded.

"I'm simply stating facts," he stated. "If you want to take them as that, go ahead. I didn't know you hated to hear the truth."

"I do not!" she exclaimed, temper flaring again. Finally she came to her senses and acted out, showing her anger. "I only want to know why you're acting the way you are!"

He was quiet and just let her yell. "I've only ever known you a my enemy. Now we're married! Just yesterday! And now you're telling me I'm beautif–!"

The next thing she knew she was pressed up against him. He clasped onto her waist and pulled so that she fell into his arms in enough time for him to catch her. But right afterwards, she gasped, cutting herself off and his mouth covered hers.

Her eyes widened and she clung to the front of his shirt, almost trying to push away subconsciously. But then his tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth – if possible her eyes widened more. He pressed further into her, holding the back of her head so that she didn't go anywhere.

She'd never been kissed like it before and she was a little startled. Startled was an understatement. But before she knew it, she was returning it with the same amount of energy. She had no idea why, but her hands slid up his shoulders and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Katara had absolutely no idea how long they'd been like that, but it felt like forever. Her eyes finally opened when she noticed something – she needed air! Apparently so did Zuko and they instantly parted.

She gasped for air and stared at him with wide eyes again. Her lips were swollen and she looked like she was just hit by a tank. Complete and total horror was in her eyes.

"I know what I'm saying," he stated, replying to what she said. "And you are prettier when you're mad."

Words couldn't escape her lips, as he kissed her lightly again. "It's late, we should get to bed."

She just nodded rapidly and stared off into space.

"Princess?" Nira asked.

Her servant served Katara her breakfast that morning. The water bender was still in her nightclothes and she was just sitting at the table in her room. She sat stick straight and didn't say anything, just stared into space and sipped her tea.

"Y-yes?" she asked, looking over at her, then back quickly.

"Are you...alright?" she asked, sitting down next to her. "You seem on edge. I did hear some yelling from your wing last night. Is everything fine between you and the prince?"

She nodded rapidly. "Oh yeah.


	19. Chapter 18

Yes, this is a short one, but it's the second chapter I've done in a day. I promise chapter 19 will be longer (and more entertaining).

Later that day, there was a knock on her door. Katara looked up, but Nira stood and answered it. When she slid the door open, her eyes widened and she bowed. "Princess Zula," she said. "Good afternoon."

Her husband's sister nodded. That day she wasn't alone. There was another girl behind her, that looked a little bit older than Katara, but younger than Zula. She also wore simple clothing and red. Her guess was it was her own servant's cousin. The two servants smiled at each other as Zula went over to Katara.

Instantly Katara got up and bowed politely. "Sit," Zula stated, bowing in reply. "I should be bowing to you."

Katara did so and waited for her to say something. Zula simply sat, and Nira and her cousin came over. "Tea, your highness?" Nira asked politely.

Zula nodded and Nira went over to prepare the tea. For a while, there was silence as the two servants came over and poured tea for both of them.

"You as well, princess?" Nira asked her charge.

Katara nodded. When they were done, Zula spoke. "Hajina, take Nira and leave. I wish to speak with my new sister alone."

The older of the servants nodded and her cousin followed her out the door and down the hallway. When their footsteps couldn't be heard, Zula spoke again.

"I'm impressed," she stated smugly, taking a sip of her tea. Katara looked up with a blink. "My brother is infatuated with you. That must have taken an amount of talent. Nice job."

She nodded in reply. "Thank you," she replied.

That made her look up. "You're too polite to me," she stated.

Katara gave her a confused look. "Pardon?"

"You. Are. Too. Polite," she stated. "I'm next in line for the throne after you – well, if you do not have a blood heir," she said, sipping her tea again. Katara held back a blush, but Zula chuckled still. "With my brother, that shouldn't be too hard, I can assure you."

When she didn't reply, Zula spoke again. "What has your tongue?"

"Oh, nothing really," she said. "It's just, that you say I should treat you like my enemy. How can I if I've only known you for a week at that? And you're my sister-in-law, the closest thing I have to a real sister. I only have a brother, like you."

At this, she seemed interested. "You have a brother?"

Katara nodded. "Yes. Well, he's my half brother, we share the same mother."

She nodded in understanding. "Where is he now?"

The water princess bit her lip. "I'm really not sure. He could be anywhere. We were traveling until I ...came here," she replied, looking in the other direction. "Well, with another friend of ours. Last time I checked, he was in the Earth territory."

Zula nodded. "He is ... older than you?"

"By a year, yes."

Again, she nodded and looked over to the wall. "You get along with him?"

"Most days," she said. "But all siblings fight. It's just the way it is. That's just natural instinct – teasing and fighting with each other. A part of me misses it, kinda." She smiled softly, looking down at the table.

Zula nodded slowly. "The rumors say that my brother and I were born fighting," she said. "That even before we were here, we were fighting. For the longest time we've always fought. For some reason, when we're around each other, a battle field goes up. I never knew why."

"Why were you mad when you saw that his scar vanished?" she asked. "I know you don't like him, but it's just a scar."

Zula gave her a look. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" she asked.

She sighed. "That scar was a symbol of his banishment. Now that it's gone, he no longer has that scar emotionally," she replied calmly. "You healed it, right?"

Katara nodded. "I did. I don't remember why I did it though. For some odd reason I wanted to be ... nice to him, if that's what you want to call it."

Zula grinned softly. "So, the progressing feeling is mutual."

She looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Nothing," she stated. "It _was _nice of you to do that for him."

For a moment, neither of them said anything. "Zula – can I call you that?" She nodded. "Well, why are you being nice to me?" Zula blinked. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just strange. No offence, but I thought you hated me."

"I did," she agreed. "Before I actually got to know you. You aren't what I thought you'd be. You have a brain – I thought you'd be an airheaded twit. But, you tried proving yourself worthy of your position and you have my brother on a short leash. Not to mention he doesn't mind it." She grinned. "I find those very high qualities."

She looked away, blushing. "Oh," she said. "Thank you."

"Again with the politeness," she commented. "I'll have to teach you a few things."

Katara smiled and laughed a little. Maybe Zula wasn't so bad to have as a sister.

Zula laughed, actually laughed. After talking for a little, the two had finally warmed up to each other. A little bit later, they'd found themselves inside her bedroom. She hadn't used it for two days, but still, it was where she kept her belongings. Nira and Hajina had joined them once again, helping to sort and look at the wedding gifts that were still there.

When Zula saw the gift Katara received from Iroh, she laughed. Even her shoulders trembled with laughter as she closed her eyes. "Uncle Iroh always was one to push things."

Katara nodded. They all sat on the bed, going through things. "You should have seen Zuko when he saw it." She covered her mouth with a laugh.

"Oh, yes he was furious," Nira commented. "Stormed right out of the room and straight to find his lordship."

"Are you ... going to be expecting soon?" Zula asked, not looking at her.

The cousins looked at each other, not saying anything and Katara thought for a moment. It was a bold question, and it was no wonder the servants were a little edgy. "Well, that's the plan," she stated. "I should be within a year."

She nodded. "That would be nice," she stated. "A child around might make things less tense around here. That would be good for us all."

Katara smiled halfheartedly. "It probably would."


	20. Chapter 19

YAY! (pats self on back) I've finally gotten the chapter you've all been beggin' me for. Yes, the rating in this chapter goes up to M. So if you don't like that stuff, don't read this chapter. You'll be able to go along with the story if you don't. (why you wouldn't want to is beyond me though). Anyway, I've talked enough. On with the show...

Again, Katara was nervous about going to bed. The last night she wasn't, but the night before that she was. What was going on? This was a hopeless storm of emotions. One night she was fine, the next she wasn't. She really had to make up her mind. But, so many things happened that made her act one way or another.

There was still the fact that she was confused. The last two nights she knew what Zuko had been planning – or at least she thought she did. Now she wasn't sure what to think. Was it her fault that he was weird? Or was it she was?

Ah! She was so confused, she didn't know what she was confused about. So, again she wore a long robe. But under it was a shorter nightdress. She had no idea why she wore it, but she just did.

When she went into the room, she noticed that there were more lights on than the previous night. Zuko was sitting on the bed with crossed legs, looking in the other direction. This time he didn't wear a shirt. She closed the door behind her silently and padded over slowly.

"Zuko?" she asked, coming around to look at him.

Apparently he'd been meditating, his eyes closed to do so. He cracked an eye open and looked over to her. "Katara," he said in reply.

She raised an eyebrow when he closed his eye again. She opened her mouth to speak, but she found she didn't have anything to say, so she closed her jaw. Then she finally found something to say. "I'm gonna get to bed, alright?"

He didn't reply or make any movements, so she just went over to her side of the bed and unfastened her robe. She slipped it off her shoulders and put it on the bench next to the side table.

When she turned around to get into bed, she noticed that Zuko had moved. He was lying on his back, his head on his pillow, with his shoulders behind his head. She raised an eyebrow and swallowed. Okay...he was handsome and that was an understatement. Why was it that he had to look that good?

He noticed she was looking at him, so he glanced over at her. "Yes?" he asked.

She shook her head to clear it. "Um, nothing," she said, moving the covers down so she could get under them.

Before she settled down, he said something again. "You befriended my sister," he stated, moving his arms down so they rested on his sides. He sat up, his weight against them, so he could look straight at her. "Congratulations."

She shrugged and got underneath the covers, facing the other way. "I don't know why you dislike her so. She's nice when you get to know her, a little rough around the edges, but nice," she stated. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason."

She relaxed again, letting her body relax for sleep, but then she tensed when she felt Zuko hug her from behind, under the covers. With his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him and rested his head next to hers, his chin in the crook of her neck. But he didn't do anything but that. He felt she was a little agitated, not doing anything more to get her to calm down.

"Um...Zuko," she stated, trying to turn her head but not being able to.

"Hm?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

She chuckled falsely. "I know _what _you're doing, but _why_?"

"I want to."

She closed her eyes and sighed, but it came out jagged. "Sh..." he whispered into her ear. Surprisingly, that made her calm down a little bit. "I'm not going to do anything if you don't want to," he went on. "We should at least get used to being this close."

Katara nodded in agreement. "I guess that's reasonable."

"I'm unreasonable?"

"No, it's just...I don't know."

She sat up and faced him, as he got up and gave her his attention. "I'm so confused I don't know what to think anymore," she admitted. "We were supposed to do something the other night, and we didn't. We didn't have to last night and we did – it was only a kiss, but that's far– and now here were are doing something again," she admitted. "I don't know up from down."

Zuko sighed and took her hand. She blinked when he did, but didn't pull it away. "Katara, we're married," he stated. "And believe it or not, that comes with a few responsibilities."

"I know that. Eventually I'm gonna have to be pregnant," she replied. "But you aren't exactly helping without telling me what's going on."

He sighed. "Alright. The sooner we have a child, the better," he stated. "With all that's going on. I don't want you nervous and you getting used to me is taking a while."

She looked off to the side. "I may be nervous, but I'm gonna be nervous whenever it happens," she replied. "No matter the situation. I'm like that."

He gave her a look. "Really?"

"Yes," she replied.

"So if we did something right now, you wouldn't care?"

She was about to answer, but then she cut herself off. "I – don't know."

"You really don't know a lot," he stated, not trying to offend her. "Just lie down."

"Wait – wha?"

He didn't answer her, since he gently took her shoulders and pressed her down so she was on her back. Only when he did, he kissed her again. This time she was a little more confused than shocked, but then she absolutely melted. He really was a good kisser – part of her wondered how he'd gotten that way, but then the thought went out the window.

His weight was on hers, but she really didn't mind him on top of her. Something about this kiss was different than the last one. Maybe it was because she was returning it with the same amount of vigor? She just shrugged it off and sighed, smiling as she trailed her hands up his chest to grip his shoulders.

Her eyes popped open when she felt his own hand on her thigh, sliding up her nightgown slowly. Suddenly her nervousness came back, but then it was followed by something else. Was it ... excitement?

For some odd reason her eyes fluttered closed again and she just continued to kiss him. There was this churning in her stomach that had heat in it; she'd never felt it before. Their lips parted, but his lips didn't leave her skin. They trailed down her jaw and then to her ear, behind it and then to her neck.

Her breaths came out unevenly, as he continued to kiss her neck, but that wasn't all he was doing. His hand had managed to inch her nightdress up to her hip, leaving it bare. She didn't wear anything underneath – she didn't usually need to. Now she really didn't need to.

She gasped and arched her back at what he did next. He actually put a finger into her. All her nerves were standing on end and she clung to his shoulders tightly. For some reason, the heat in her stomach grew and she felt herself grow warm. Not only that, but there was some kind of wetness that grew between her legs.

His finger probed further inside and she involuntarily let out a groan, closing her eyes tightly. For a moment he stopped sucking on her neck, but started to trail down more. With his free hand, he slipped the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and completely bared her chest to him. For a moment he raised himself up, looking down at her.

She had to admit that she had never been too big busted, but she wasn't exactly small either. But then he lowered his head and started to kiss only her collar bone. Then he took himself out of her and part of her missed it. But she completely lost the thought when he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Again, she gasped, louder this time. Her back arched higher this time and felt something hard on the inside of her leg.

Katara blushed crimson, but didn't have time to dwell on it, since Zuko decided it was time to direct his attentions elsewhere. His mouth covered her one nipple, while the other was attended to by his hand. They were rapidly becoming harder and harder, her breaths deepening with every second.

The small flame in her belly was slowly but surely turning into an inferno and for some odd reason, she desperately wanted it to continue. Eventually his torment on her chest ceased and his hands moved down to her hips again.

It was the first time she noticed, but he also was panting. He put his weight on his arms and pushed himself up. "This is going to hurt, you know," he stated breathlessly.

She nodded rapidly, looking straight at the ceiling. For a few seconds there was a pause. But then she felt something enter her slowly as he lowered himself back down. Then he pressed himself all the way inside and again she gasped.

This time it was from pain – a sudden, heart stopping agony. It hurt, was an understatement. She felt like something sharp had just been ripped through her stomach. Her nails dug into his skin sharply and her breaths had whimpers to them.

Zuko stayed completely still. He didn't move, not once. She held onto him like a lifesaver, not letting go for a few minutes.

But eventually the pain was gone. It slowly wore away, becoming a soreness. Her whimpering stopped and her grip lessened. The heat was slowly climbing back into her stomach, and it was the kind from last time too. She looked down. He was _inside _of her body – that made a shiver go down her spine and not the scared kind.

"Are you fine now?" he asked into her ear.

Again she nodded and he pushed into her. Another groan escaped her throat. When he did it again, she met him with the movement. The third time, he kissed her again and held on tight to her. Her free hand gripped the sheets as they continued, her full one linked with his. Each time she pushed another moan came out of her lips, smothered by his own. Faster and faster they went, harder and harder, into an even motion.

Inside her body was aflame. She was panting so hard she didn't know if she was breathing. She became hotter and hotter and the space between her legs throbbed mercilessly. She was so close, so close...

Then finally a large spasm racked through her, jolting through her body as if she'd been struck by lightning and their lips parted. The heat in her stomach exploded and she felt him empty into her, hearing his groan in her ear as her back arched. His weight fell onto her, his head dropping into her neck.

Her breathing were sharp pants, sweat dripped down her body. Slowly, her breathing calmed and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Her muscles relaxed and she felt him do the same. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, lying next to her. And they just laid there in silence, basking in the darkness that had engulfed them since the torches had gone out.

But soon her eyelids started to drift close and she fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

I know, this one's really short. But if I put the next part of it into this chapter, it would be way...too long. We're getting close to the end, so please just hold on a little bit more. Now on with the show...

As she slipped into the steaming waters of her bath, Katara winced when the waters enveloped her at the waist. She hissed with pain and shut her eyes tightly, but sat down carefully and leaned back slowly. She sighed with delight and let herself relax.

"Are you sure you're alright, princess?" Nira asked, sitting to the side.

She nodded. "Really, I'm fine. This is really just natural after all."

Her friend nodded in agreement. "Would you like me to gather your clothes and come back a little bit later?" she asked. "Just so that you have time to soak?"

Katara nodded again. "Yes, could you?"

She stood and bowed politely, leaving the room. The princess smiled. Last night was nice, though she woke up in pain. Waking up with Zuko there next to her was also nice. Still, the soreness in her lower region wasn't exactly what she wanted to start the morning with.

What would she do that day? Go into town, walk around? Actually do something constructive? She could spend some time with Zuko. Thinking about it, she decided to do so when she finished. Some quality time with her husband might be nice.

"Okay," Sokka stated, as all five of the group surrounded the map. "We're here." He pointed to a spot on the map. "Flying on Appa will take a day to get from here to the fire nations. He has to rest for the trip, so we should rest up for a day."

"Once we get there, Rinoka goes in first and scouts everything out," Aang stated. "She'll get us a path so we can get inside."

"And while she and I distract the guards, Sokka and Haru will go look for Katara," Suki stated.

"When you have her, make sure you tell her instantly what we are doing," Rinoka stated to both of them. "Or else she will be confused and do something irrationally."

"Just get her to Appa and then everything from there will be fine," Aang confirmed, looking between all of them. "After this, there's no going back. Do we all agree to this?"

They all nodded in reply. "Good. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Zuko?"

As Katara entered her husband's room alone, she didn't find him right away. When she did, she found him sitting in the window. It was rather large and filled the space of the wall, so it was no surprise that he could. He didn't look up when she came in the room, but addressed her.

"Did you need something?"

She came over to stand next to him, blushing a little. "I ... just wanted to spend some time with you," she admitted softly.

He didn't look up, but said something. "Give me your hand," he said. It surprised her for a moment, but she held her hand out for him to take. When he did, he took it carefully, like he was holding something fragile. "Sit down."

She obeyed and sat down next to him, tucking her legs underneath her. He looked at her hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She watched as he brought it to his face, kissing the back softly, and then pressing it to his cheek.

"Your skin is very soft," he said, almost as if he was in a daze.

Katara blinked, then moved closer to him. "Zuko, are you alright?"

He nodded, then finally looked her in the eye. "I'm perfectly fine," he said.

Letting go of her hand, he clasped her waist and lifted her up, moving her onto his lap. For a moment she became startled, but then he put her head on his shoulder, his own on hers. He was so very warm – she noticed with a smile when she closed her eyes. This wasn't bad at all. She'd much rather have this than her friend's death. She sighed happily and just let him hold her.


	22. Chapter 21

yay! this one's longer! i've been working on it really hard, 'cause there's only a few more chapters until the end. (oh no!) no worries, there will be a sequel to this that i know you'll all love. here's the show...

"Aang?" Sokka asked, sitting at the reins of the large bison.

It was about midday and they were riding on the back of Appa. Rinoka was sitting with Suki towards the front, comparing their weapons with each other. Haru was silent, staring at the scenery passing by – he was still a little weary of flying. Aang was towards the back, looking around as well, but he did it with a purpose.

The air bender looked up when his friend called for him. "Yeah?"

"How are we getting past the blockade?"

"What blockade?" Suki asked, turning to look where he was.

They all followed his gaze, seeing what he did. A little whiles away from them was a blockade of fire nation ships. There were two lines if them, each heading in one direction, going in full circle around the lands they protected.

"That doesn't look good," Haru pointed out.

"I agree," Suki stated. "How do you plan to get out of this one?"

Aang smiled. "Sokka, do you remember when we saw Aunt Wu?"

The older boy blinked, then looked at him. "Do you really think this is the time to bring up about the village that was too stupid to listen to me?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

He sighed. "I know that part, but do you remember how we got them to listen?"

Sokka gave him a look. "You wanna mess with the clouds and show them that there's volcanic doom in the middle of the ocean?" he asked. "No offence, but none of them have that weird cloud reading book."

"No, but do you remember _how _we messed with the clouds?"

"You messed with the clouds?" Haru asked.

"We did lots of things," Sokka replied, then looked back to the front. "You and Katara used your bending."

Aang smiled again. "Yeah," he stated. "We'll simply fly above the clouds. If there isn't enough, Rinoka and I'll use our bending to make more, or spread them out."

"So, we're sneaking past them?" Suki asked eyebrow raised, arms crossed. "That seems..."

"Brilliant?" Rinoka tried.

"No, I was heading towards sneaky, but that works," she replied.

"Whatever it is, it should work," Aang added. "I just need you to come over here, Rinoka."

Iroh blinked, then blinked again. He sat with Katara in her quarters, across from her at the table. Set up in front of them was a game of ma-xiong. It was later in the evening, after dinner and the old general had invited her to a game. She agreed to it over her tea that night and there they were.

Katara smiled, holding back her laughter at her husband's uncle's expression. She really didn't want to, but she wound up grinning anyway. She beat him at the game and rather quickly. The expression he had when it happened was comical. Nira simply sat and poured her charge another cup of tea like she asked, looking between the two silently.

"Well," Iroh stated, looking impressed. "You certainly know how to play."

"Actually," she started with a blush as she started to collect the pieces on the board. "This is the first game I've ever played."

He actually laughed out loud and put a hand on his stomach. "We'll just call it beginners' luck," he said chuckling.

Katara simply smiled and sipped her tea as he set up the board again. But, when she did, she grimaced at the taste. "Nira, could you put another two scoops of sugar in it?" she asked.

"Five, my princess?" she asked, blinking. Katara nodded. "Alright."

She did so and gave it to her, just as she yawned suddenly, covering her mouth while doing so. Iroh noticed and looked up with concern. "Tired, my child?" he asked.

"Only a little bit," she replied. "But I'll be fine, really." She waved it off to assure him. "Do you want to play again?"

He gave her a look, but nodded just the same.

When Zuko arrived in his bedroom that night, Katara was already in bed, asleep. Her servant, Nira was there, collecting one of the layers on the bed. She folded it nicely and put it away, turning down the torches. She spotted him and instantly bowed. "Oh, I'm sorry my prince," she said. "I'll go right away."

"No, it's fine," he said. "Finish what you were told."

She nodded and stood, going around the room and doing miscellaneous things around the room quickly. As she did, Zuko went over and sat down next to his wife. She laid on her side and her hair was down. He'd never really seen it down, but he decided she should more often – he liked her hair down. When he brushed a piece of it out of her face, he spoke.

"How long has she been out?"

Nira stopped and faced him. "Not long at all, your highness. In fact, she just fell asleep as you got here," she stated. "She was very tired. I'm not surprised though. She had almost three bowels of rice at dinner. But then, she insisted on five scoops of sugar in all three of her cups of tea, which is strange."

He raised an eyebrow. "Has she been acting strange in any other way?"

She thought a moment. "No, not really. After she yawned the tenth time in a few minutes, I insisted she retire, though. And right before she fell asleep, she told me to take one of her covers off. She said she was warm."

"Alright. You're dismissed."

She bowed again and left the room silently. When he heard her footsteps disappear, he leaned down and kissed his wife's head softly. "What's wrong?"

Nira walked slowly through the halls. Before she could head to supper that night, she had a few last minute chores to do. She carefully walked into her princess's room and went inside the bathroom. She didn't want to waste candles, so she left them off.

Carefully adjusting everything so it was back to normal, she gathered the laundry basket and took it with her into the bedroom. There, she went into the closet and went through a few other things. She could see easily, since the light from the open window in the room was flooding in. She prepared the next day's clothing and she gently took out the dirty things and placed them in the basket carefully. She put everything where it was supposed to and accidently dropped something.

As she was bent over, she could have sworn that she saw something move in the shadows out of the corner of her eye. She quickly picked everything up and went into the room, looking around the room carefully. There was no one there, not even in the shadows. She blinked, she could have sworn...

Oh well. She turned and left the room quietly, heading out to the hallway. But, she still had a confused look on her face when she ran into her cousin. Hajina stopped her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Nira shrugged. "I was in the princess's room and I could have sworn I saw someone sneaking around. But there was no one there."

The older girl giggled, covering her mouth. "You should get to bed. It's getting late. Maybe you just haven't been getting enough sleep."

She nodded. "I will. First i have to drop this down in the laundry."

Hajina smiled and headed the way she was intending, her cousin doing the same. She went down a few flights of stairs and went down to the basement, where the laundry and kitchens were. She made it down and gave the basket to her great aunt, who looked over everything.

She was just about to head to bed, when she remembered something. She forgot to make the bed! Oh, surely the princess wouldn't mind, but if someone found out, she'd get in trouble. It wouldn't take that long, so she quickly went back up to the top floor and went straight into the princess's room.

But when she got there she instantly gasped at what she saw. Immediately, a hand was clasped over her mouth and she was held tightly. Her eyes widened in fear.

ha ha ha! guess what's going on (if you can't, you're really slow). and just _guess_ what's wrong with Katara. (eh he he)


	23. Chapter 22 A

Hello! Here's the update you've all been begging me for. It was kinda long, so I divided it up into two sections. They've been updated together, so there's no worries. Now on with the show...

As Rinoka crept through the rooms, she finally found a clue that would lead her to the princess. That servant had almost seen her, but she quickly hid herself, holding herself up on the support beams on the ceiling. When she left, she followed her and overheard her conversation. Instantly she knew that room was the one she was in. Why else wouldn't she turn on the lights or why would the blankets be clumped in a pile on the bed?

Her grin was hidden behind the mask that she used to cover her mouth and nose. She headed outside and climbed up on the roof, creeping over the top so she wouldn't be heard. Then she reached a point where there was a space near the back of the palace that was lower than the others, a perfect placed to hide Appa.

She came over to her companions, all sitting anxiously for her return. She came up to them and took off her mask, letting it rest around her neck. "I found her room."

"Good," Aang stated, getting to his feet. "Alright, Appa will stay here. Momo and I'll scout a way to get out of here. Haru and Sokka, you find her. Suki and Rinoka, cover them from the halls, so no one walks in."

They all nodded. "Alright. If any of us don't come back in fifteen minutes, we go looking for each other."

"Okay," Suki said, in her warrior garb, make up and all. "Knock all guards unconscious and the same with servants. We don't want anyone dead."

"And, you two must make sure you are careful when you alert her," Rinoka warned. "She is bound to be asleep and the shock when you wake her will be immediate. She will yell or something. Make sure you keep her quiet."

"Alright," Aang said. "You two make sure to lead them to the room."

"We all ready?" Haru asked. Again, there was a chorus of nods.

Sokka sighed and held his hand out straight in front of him, his palm facing down. "For Katara."

Aang was next to join him, placing his hand with his. One by one the others did the same. Even Momo jumped in the center on his owner's arm. The air bender smiled a little, then took his lemur and glider, going in the direction behind him.

The other four followed Rinoka, going in the opposite way. They were quick, but light on their feet, making it over to one side of the roof. Rinoka got down in a squat, walking like that while steadying herself, her mask already back on. She nodded to them and they tried to mimic her as best as possible. She reached the edge and peered down, beaconing them her hand to come closer.

She pointed to the window shutters below that could be seen, they were open and obviously they led to the room. Sokka took out his boomerang and hooked it onto the edge, throwing the rope attacked to the end down. He sent Haru down first, and he looked to the girls.

"When we pull on the rope, gather it up and use it to get in," Sokka whispered. "You two get in somewhere else."

They both nodded and he inched his way down to the windowsill, he pulled on the rope and soon it was gone. He went inside and found Haru pressed up against the wall, in the shadows right next to the window. It took a while for them to actually find the bed in the dark, but as soon as they did, there was no one in it.

"What the–?" Haru whispered.

"It's empty!" Sokka asked. "I thought this was the room."

"Rinoka seemed sure–."

He was cut off when the door opened rapidly and there was a young servant girl. She didn't look up at first, but Haru rushed over and clasped a hand over her mouth, grabbing her around the waist so that she couldn't get away. Her eyes widened and she tried to scream, but it was muffled behind his hand.

"Great, we now have a hostage," Sokka hissed, coming over. "All I wanted was to find Katara and get out of here, but no, things couldn't go right."

"Now what do we with her?" Haru asked. "We can't knock her out, she's seen us."

"I really never wanted to hurt a girl," Sokka stated, rubbing the back of his head.

At this, the girl tried to speak again, it sounded like she asked, "What?"

The water tribe boy gave her a look. "Hey, I've got nothing against you."

"He just wants to find his sister," Haru told her. "Actually, we all want to."

"Mm-mm?"

They looked at her. "You know Katara?" Sokka asked. "The princess, Katara?" She

nodded rapidly. "If we release you, will scream or run?" This time, she shook her head. He looked to his friend. "Just take your hand off her mouth. Maybe she can help us."

He nodded and instantly she started talking. "Oh, thank you, thank you," she said. "Please don't hurt me, I'm not even sixteen yet and I've only served her highness for a little over a week and sir, I really like serving your sister—."

Again, Haru covered her mouth. "Easy," he said calmly. "Just tell us where she is."

She took her own hand and removed his hand. "She's in her room of course, where else would she be in the middle of the night. If she'd known her brother was coming, I'm sure she would be here. Sokka, isn't it? And why are you here? How in the world did you get in here. I was just in here a few minutes ago and–."

"No offence, but do you ever shut up?" Sokka asked, cutting her off. At it she looked a little offended but didn't say anything. "We know she's in her room, but she's not." He gestured to the empty bed.

"She's in her other room," she said, blinking with surprise. "The one she shares with Prince Zuko."

His eyes widened. "They share a room!" he hissed quietly.

"Well, they have been married for a few days..."

"They're already married!"

"Yes, she looked very pretty at the ceremony and you should see all the gifts she has. Of course she almost killed Lord Iroh when he purchased her a cradle, but–."

"Cradle!"

"Sokka, I think you have to calm down," Haru stated, looking at his friend with a little fear. "You look like you could kill someone."

"I will. I'll kill Zuko!"

"Oh, I do not find that wise, my lord," the girl stated. "The princess has just grown fond of him. In fact, they like spending time together, which I find rather cheerful."

"Is she nuts?" he demanded. "After he kid-napped her and made her marry him, why would she like him."

At this, she blinked. "She was forced?" she asked. "Why, I don't recall that. She never mentioned that at all. She simply said that Zuko asked her and she agreed."

"Really?" They looked over when they found Suki and Rinoka in the doorway. "What's with the girl?" Suki continued, crossing her arms.

The girl gasped. "Oh, a Kyoshi warrior? I've always wanted to meet one of them."

She blinked and grinned. "Hey, I like her," she said. "Where's Katara? We're running behind schedule."

"We heard raised voices and thought we should come in," Rinoka stated, rasing an eyebrow at Haru. "Why are you holding her like that?"

He instantly let go of her. "She came in and we didn't know what to do with her."

"We discussed that," Suki replied. "Knock her out."

"We couldn't hit a girl," Sokka stated. "And did you hear, Katara isn't even here."

"She is not?" Rinoka stated, then looked at the girl. "This is her room, is it not?"

She nodded. "No offence, but who are all of you?" she asked. "I know who Lord Sokka is, but I'm uncertain about the rest of you."

"'Lord'?" Suki echoed.

"The princess's brother, isn't he?" she asked. "I must call him that."

Sokka grinned, breathing on his fist before rubbing it on his chest proudly, she only gave him a look. "Who are you, anyway?" Rinoka asked the girl.

"Oh, I'm the personal servant to her highness. My name is Nira," she stated with a bow.

"You were right, this is her room. But these are her personal quarters. She only spends her days here. She used to sleep here – before she was wed to the prince. Now they share a room."

"This could be a slight problem," Suki stated with a tone on her voice.

"Do you mind if you show us where she is?" Rinoka asked.

"I don't see why not, but why did you come now?" she asked in reply. "I know you're not supposed to come here, but couldn't you have chosen another time?"

They glanced at each other. "It had to be now," Haru stated. "Can you just take us to her?"

She looked around. "It is not safe for outsiders to just roam the hallways. Should someone see you, you'll be arrested right away," she stated. "I'm sure her highness wouldn't like that. You are all her friends, right?" They nodded. "Then I can't let that happen. Please, wait here and I'll get her."

They looked at each other, but let her go.


	24. Chapter 22 B

Katara felt herself being shaken awake. Laying on her back, she opened her eyes to find a foggy image floating above her. When her vision cleared, she saw Nira standing there. She sat up and was going to speak, but she covered her mouth.

"Sh, your highness," she said, placing a finger over her own lips. "The prince must not wake."

Katara blinked as she was pulled out from the covers. Then she took off her friend's hand from her mouth. "He sleeps deeply, he'll be fine," she said, still trying to blink the sleep away. Nira placed her robe over her shoulders and tied it for her. "What's going on?"

"You must come with me," she replied, pulling her by the wrist through the door and down the hallway. She didn't even see the person behind the corner in the other direction that was watching them.

The four stood in the room in silence, until the door opened and Nira came back in. She was dragging someone with her. At first no one recognized her. Her hair was down and she was wearing different clothing. But when she looked up, her eyes widened at all of them.

She smiled widely and nearly jumped on her brother. "Sokka!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly around the neck.

He winced at the pressure in which she hugged him. "Katara," he whispered. "Can't breath."

She blinked and let go. "Sorry," she said. "How did you all get here?" She looked around and spotted Rinoka. "And who are you?"

The ninja bowed. "I am Rinoka. We have never met before. It is an honor to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sokka said. "What's this with you marrying Zuko willingly?"

She blinked. "I did marry him willingly."

They all looked at each other and Suki came over and put a hand to her forehead. "Yep, she's warm, she's sick," she said.

Katara laughed. "I'm warm because I've had to go through lots of this warm weather. I still haven't gotten used to it," she explained. "And I married him to save Aang."

"What?" Haru asked.

She looked around. "You shouldn't be here. Where is he anyway?" she asked. "I made this decision days ago. Do you want Aang dead?"

"What are you talking about?" Suki asked.

She looked around and tried to explain.

Aang began to worry when his friends did not return. He left Appa to look for them. When he got inside, he lurked through the hallways. But as he reached the place he wanted to, he heard Momo's screeches and then around and his eyes widened.

Zuko woke up when he felt a slap on his head. He got up and looked at the form above him. "Zula?" he asked. "What in the world are you _doing _here?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "About time you woke up you big oaf," she hissed quietly. "Katara is gone," she said.

He looked over and found the bed next to him empty. "Where is she?"

"How should I know?" she asked. "I was taking a walk and saw her being dragged out of the room down the hall. And besides, do you hear that?"

They were quiet for a moment, but then they listened. Zuko ripped the covers off and went over to the window. He looked down and saw all the guards heading for inside. "What is going on?" he asked.

She shrugged again. "Shouldn't we find your wife first?"

He nodded and they headed out of the room.

"It was all to save his life?" Sokka asked, his voice still in hushed tones. "How stupid are you!" he yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"Sokka," Haru warned. "Let it go."

"How would you feel if your sister married your worst enemy?" he snapped back.

"Please, Sokka, let it go," Katara asked. "I appreciate you coming here, but you have to go. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. Nira won't tell a soul but surely if you stay someone will find you."

"No, you are coming with us and we are going home," Sokka stated, taking her wrist.

She was about to pull away but a blast of fire went through the space between them. They all gasped and backed away. As it died, all eyes were on the source, coming from the door.

There stood Zuko and his sister, Zula. The prince's hands were glowing and they were looking at Sokka with a glare. "Not if I have anything to say about it," he growled.

oooo...Zuko isn't too happy that his brother-in-law wants to take his wife away...


	25. Chapter 23

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the last few days. You can blame my teacher for the delay (I had a huge report). But now, sinceI have a snow day,I can write again. And just so you know,I would have had this updated sooner, but my computer has been acting really funky, soI couldn't upload my files to it's all cool now.I know this is really short, but i've also had a huge writer's block. I'm really sorry for making you all wait. Ciao!

* * *

Aang groaned as he was thrown into a large empty room. It was dark, with the walls large and wide and the ceiling very tall. There were torches of fire everywhere and in front of him was a large fire, coming up to the ceiling with its flames. He fell on the tile floors, landing with an 'oof' since his hands were chained behind his back.

He sat up and looked at the flames. There, standing far behind them was a figure of a man. He sat proud and strong, and straight at him. A maniacal laugh erupted from the flames and Aang pulled on his restrains.

"Fire Lord Ozai!" he yelled. "Show yourself."

For a moment, the laughter continued, then a voice spoke. "Avatar," he said, his voice dark and chilling. "At last we meet. You should consider it an honor."

"I'll consider it an honor when I defeat you!" He pulled on his restraints. "Where's Katara!"

"Katara. Oh yes, my dear new daughter-in-law," he replied. "She is most likely in her room. With my son that is."

His eyes narrowed. "You stole her lands!" he yelled. "By making her marry Zuko!"

"Made her?" he asked. "I did no such thing. She did it all on her free will – to save you."

His eyebrows went up, but he didn't say anything. "Oh, you didn't know. That's right, it was all for your sake, that of the Avatar. It was either my son capture you or marry her and that's what she chose, all so you'd live. And yet you still fell into my trap."

"What trap?"

"I knew she was your friend. Should my son marry her, I'd get her lands and lead you right to me. Why just have the Avatar when I can have the water lands. It was a waste of ships and men to try to take them over."

Anger formed on the young man's face. "You monster!" he replied.

There was a laugh again. "Say what you will. Soon you won't be able to say anything else. Once you've been executed, you can be reborn into the water lands. Then I'll be able to rule over you."

Aang snorted in disgust and tried to free his hands again, but the chains wouldn't budge.

"I will give you one last request before you die, though. Speak now or you won't get another chance," the Fire lord stated.

Looking to the ground, the young air bender thought for a moment. He then looked up at him with the most fury that had ever been in his eyes. "I challenge you do a duel!" he yelled. "A fight to the death."

"An honorable death," he stated. "Very well."

* * *

The newcomers were looked over for a while before anyone said anything. Sokka was the first, looking at Zuko with complete confusion. "Who the heck are you?" he asked, letting go of his sister's wrist.

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I forgot you were slow," he stated. "I suppose I have gone through changes since you last saw me."

"That's Zuko?" Haru asked Katara softly. She nodded, before looking over to her brother.

"Hey!" he said. "Who asked you anyway? And _you're _Zuko?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" he replied, coming up to him.

Sokka held his gaze, as Zula came over to Katara and brought her away a little bit. "What is going on?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"And who the heck is she?" Sokka demanded.

"My name is Zula," she said, giving him a look. "Sister to your sister's husband here."

"So, you're his sister?" Suki asked, pointing between them.

She nodded and had Katara step behind her. "The same goes for me. Katara is not going anywhere, as long as I have something to say about it as well," she said, looking at Sokka this time.

"And who says you're in charge of her?" he demanded.

"You are?"

"Quiet, both of you!" Katara yelled, not minding that her voice had raised. She came over and stood between the both of them, looking back and forth with teared eyes. "I can make my own decisions," she said patiently.

Then she turned to her brother. "Sokka, I'm sixteen. The last time I checked, I'm old enough to make my own choices," she said. "Mom and Dad lied to us our entire lives. Doesn't that bother you at all!" she yelled, swallowing her tears. "I've finally found a place where everyone is honest. And I don't know what you've been thinking, but I've been far from tortured. I'm someone here and believe it or not, I like that. I want to stay. Did you ever think about what I wanted!"

Her brother retorted with as much fury. "You never even did this for yourself!" he yelled. "You were kidnapped, remember that!"

"I know. At first I didn't want to do this. I was going to refuse to everything. Then Zuko told me about Aang and I decided to go through with it. But, over the past few days I've changed. I never would have walked down the isle if it I didn't want to. There's something else holding me here!"

Zuko was about to comment, but his sister held her back. He looked over to Zula and she shook her head with closed eyes.

"What is?" Sokka demanded out of her. "What is holding here and making you stay with Zuko!"

"I love him!"

The room fell silent and everything froze. No one moved or made one sound, just watched. After her outburst, Katara swallowed a lump in her throat and burst into a fresh set of tears. She buried her face in her hands and her legs gave way, so she fell into a heap on the floor. Hugging her knees, she cried into them, shaking and trembling. Sokka was about to move to comfort her, but Rinoka placed a hand on his shoulder.

She stopped him because Zuko had moved also, coming over and bending down to his wife's sobbing form. He brought her to him in a hug slightly and carefully adjusted her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Then he stood, carrying her in his arms as he turned to Sokka.

"If she wants to stay, let her," he said quietly. "If you are her brother, you'd know enough to let her do what makes her happy – even if it involves hurting you." He looked down to her tenderly for a moment before looking up to him again. "I'd never hurt her."

The two shared a gaze, locking onto each other with a mutual understanding. For a moment that's all there was, then he nodded silently. What made everyone look up was a sound coming from outside.

Nira gasped and almost covered her mouth. "The drums," she said. "Someone is dueling to the death."

"That's why the soldiers were assembled," Zula stated, going over to the window and looking outside.

It was at that moment when someone came in. Hajina looked around with a questioning look, but didn't say anything. "Oh, here you are," she said, bowing to the royalty. "I'm so sorry to interrupt something, but I must inform you of what is going on."

"What's going on?" Zula questioned.

"Oh, my princess, your father is battling the Avatar to the death."

They all looked up, even Katara. "Aang?" she asked. "No!"


	26. Chapter 24

To all of you out there, I am so sorry for not upating sooner. I had so many things to do this past week I had no time for writing. I also had a very large writer's block and couldn't write anything at all. Here's the next chapter and yes, I know it's a sad ending.

Aang stood in the middle of the battlefield. His hands had been unchained, but he was locked into the room. On each side there were stands, that were empty. But there were still guards everywhere, standing near the doors so he couldn't go anywhere. He was empty handed, but he didn't need anything.

All the training he had done was what he needed at that moment. In front of him, on the one side of the room stood a large fire, roaring to the ceiling with flames. He closed his eyes, readying himself mentally as he waited for the fire lord to emerge. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for, wasn't it?

When the fire started to move around, he looked ahead, just waiting for the fire lord to appear. His fists clenched and his brow started to sweat, but he swallowed the lump in his throat. He wished that his friends were there, but they weren't. They had to get Katara out of there. That was the entire reason that they were there.

/\/\/\

By the time the group made it down to the arena, a fight was already taking place. Zuko came over to the side, where his uncle stood watching the battle and set Katara on the floor. The others, who were quick on their feet behind him, came and watched the two opponents. Aang moved graciously on the platform and while an older man battled with him.

"What's going on?" the prince questioned his uncle.

Iroh looked at Katara wearily, since he'd been carrying her, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he answered his nephew, "Your father is fighting the Avatar," he stated. "My brother gave him a request before he was put to death and this was it. Ozai feels he has nothing to loose."

The others there stayed silent, watching as punches, kicks and elements were exchanged between the two. As Katara stood there, she stared in shock at her friend. Aang was lashing out with so much anger, it was written all over his face. He was so angry – she'd never seen her like it before and it scared her.

Back and forth, back and forth the fight went on. They both were knocked down several times, but they instantly they were up again and came back stronger. But what scared her was when Aang was knocked down a final time.

When she saw him fall, it happened so slowly. He was hit in the stomach and the expression on his face changed from anger to shock, then pain. Slowly he fell to the ground, flying back. As he stopped, he landed on his side and rolled, landing on his stomach, with his face towards the ground.

Katara went to go to him, but her husband placed his arms around her waist. She looked at him as he held her affectionately, giving her a look. She only nodded, slowing wrapping her hand around the wrist that held her waist.

The Air bender rose to his feet, pushing himself off the ground with an 'oof'. This time, he didn't go to strike Ozai.

Instead, he started to speak, staring at the floor with clenched fists. "You destroy my home, kill my friends," he started, calmly, but acid in his words. "You hunt me down, you hurt innocent people!" he yelled. "You kidnaped Katara and stole her lands!"

He finally looked up and almost everyone in the room felt a chill run down their spine. The look in his eyes was enough to make anyone shiver in fear. His eyes were burning and not in the good way.

"You, Fire Lord Ozai have gotten on my last nerves! I can't stand it anymore!"

With that, his eyes and tattoos started to glow. The air around him started to spin in a perfect sphere around him. In the sphere, water and fire started to form and beneath that, the arena was shaking, tiles moving. The ones watching had to cover their eyes, for the dirt that was being carried in the heavy winds that filled the room hit them.

"What's going on!" Sokka shouted to his sister, the winds so loud that they had to shout.

"He's losing control," Rinoka answered. "All of his energy and power is being pulled together at once. When that happens, the people in his path don't have a chance."

They all glanced at each other with worry. Just as a large rock was about to hit Nira, Haru pulled her out of the way, holding her closer to the ground and to him. The servant girl stared at him, but didn't say anything.

When Suki looked up, her eyes widened. "Uh...now what's happening?"

The sphere around their friend filled with light, growing in size by the second. They looked to Rinoka for an answer and she just shook her head. "I haven't a clue."

Katara watched with horror, for she couldn't see Aang anymore. Even with Zuko embracing her, she felt fear for herself and him. Suddenly a furious scream pierced through the room as the light engulfed them all.

Everyone covered their heads and bent down on the floor. There was a sudden bang and the wind stopped. The noise silenced and the ground stood still. For a moment, there was no movement. Slowly, there was some kind of motion and eyes looked up o the fighters on the arena. Only, neither one was standing.

On the one side, Ozai laid on the floor and didn't move. On the other, laid Aang. He lied in a crater and didn't move, surrounded by ice and burnt out flames.

When Katara saw him, her eyes widened and she bolted out of her husband's grip. "Aang!" she screamed in agony, climbing up to the floor.

She ran over to him, helping him to sit up as she put his head on her shoulder. "Aang," she whispered, shaking him slightly. "Aang, wake up."

Slowly, his mouth moved with a moan and his eyes opened slowly. "Katara," he whispered.

The princess smiled as others came over to her. Iroh went over to his brother, then stood and looked at them. "He's dead."

Zula and Zuko looked at each other with blank stares, not exchanging any words. The fire prince bent down to his wife and knelt behind her.

Her entire attention was on her friend. She smiled at him with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Hey," she said to him. "I'm right here."

He managed a weak smile and reached his hand up to her forehead, touching his palm there. "I was here to stop Ozai and I did," he said. "I'm glad that you're alright. As long as you're happy, I'll be fine." He paused for a moment. "I will always be with you. Even..."

Aang didn't finish. He simply just stared into space and stopped talking, his hand falling limply to the ground. But she saw that sparkle in his eyes go out and she knew he was gone.

She burst into tears, it coming out more like a sob and she buried her head into his clothes. "No," she said. "No, no, no."

Zuko put a hand to her shoulder. She let go of him and turned around crying into his shoulder. "No, no, no," she said. He held onto her comfortingly. "No, no!"

"No!"


	27. Chapter 25

Here you all go, chapter 25. Just so you know, there is one more chapter before this is over, so no one think this as the end.

Black was definitely not her color. It was a dark, dreary color that made her look much older than she really was. It made her skin look an awful shade of brown and her hair look like mud. Her eyes dimmed and always looked a shade darker.

But that day, Katara wore black.

Her gown was black, her jewelry, her shoes and even her undergarments. Everything that she had on was the color of morning.

As she stood and watched the funeral take place, she cried underneath the veil that was attached to her headdress. It covered her face and the rest of her hair that she had let down partway. Nira commented that she looked beautiful that day, with her eyes lined and lips painted, but that didn't stop the tears that fell down her face.

They were silent tears, for she no longer could sob. She didn't have the energy. Besides, Aang hated to see her cry. She'd look nice for him. Even if he couldn't see her then – or ever again.

In her hands she held a handkerchief and as the tears stained with the black from her makeup fell down her face, she wiped them away. Because at her best friend's funeral, she had to look nice.

Again, they were in the main hall, the place where Aang had said his last few words. This time it was different, dressed with hints of black and tan – to honor the death of the very last Air Bender. No longer was there a large fire between the stands, but a table with a casket that was open to show her friend.

He looked to be asleep and that was all. But she knew that he wasn't.

That was what filled her with sorrow. He was gone – all for her. He'd come to rescue her, gathered all their friends and resources, while she lived in luxury and laughter. Aang had fallen right into her father-in-law's trap and what was worse, she couldn't do anything to help him. All he did was for her and what did she do? She was having fun.

The arena had been lowered into the floor for the time being - a handy trick that was invented a while ago - and the very important people in her friend's life were there.

Sokka stood next to her, clothed in black as well. Suki and Rinoka were dressed in nice gowns as well, all black and wearing veils. Haru was quiet on the side and so were all the rest of the people that they had met throughout the long journey they had. Zula was with her as well.

Bumi, the older king from Omashu, had even come, showing his respect by not making any mischief. The fire master Jeong Jeong had even dared coming back to the Fire nations to show respect to his student, as did Master Pakku. The Mechainst came all the way with his son Teo. Aunt Wu was there with Meng, looking sad, but knowing. Even Momo and Appa were there, looking dreadfully sad at their master's death.

They all came for Aang.

The only one that she had requested come for her was her grandmother. Well, she was her brother's grandmother anyway. Still, she had always known her as her own. The older woman was the only one to sit down, as the person in charge said a few words.

But the person that was the most important to her was the one standing next to her. Zuko looked at her with understanding. Never really knowing Aang as a friend, he didn't feel much sorrow. Still, he was there for her.

He saw the look on her face, the tears in her eyes. He felt what she was. During the entire thing, he reached down and clasped her hand with his, linking his fingers with hers. She smiled at the gesture and at him through her tears and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The final words were spoken and the casket closed. She'd already said her goodbyes – seeing him again would cause her more pain.

Then, a few people went to carry the coffin to the ship where they'd take his body to the Southern Air temple, where he could rest in peace.

One of them was Sokka, another was Haru. One by one, younger males helped to carry it. When there was only one more spot left, Zuko let go of her hand and went to help.

It came as a shock to everyone; even she was shocked. But he picked up the coffin and put it on his shoulder like the rest of them. As they walked out the front entrance, everyone followed. Zula, Suki and Nira stayed with her as they did.

The casket was placed in a carriage and Zuko sent one of his most trusted servants with it. When it disappeared into the distance, Katara finally took up the energy and ran back inside.

Nira started after her, but Sokka stopped her. "Wait," he said.

The servant paused and turned. "Yes my lord?"

"I think she really wants to be alone," he said. "I just think it's best."

She nodded. "You are her brother," she replied. "You have known her longer than I."

"I think we should all just head inside," Rinoka stated, looking to Momo who was in her arms. "This loss is very great to us all."

The group went inside, but on the way to his room, Sokka was stopped by his brother-in-law. He turned to face Zuko, but didn't give him the usual attitude.

"Listen," the Fire prince started. "I know you don't like it that I'm married to your sister."

He laughed and crossed his arms. "What gave you that impression?"

Zuko gave him a look. "Instinct," he replied with a raised eyebrow. "But know this; I care for Katara very much. Should something happen to her, I don't know what I'd do. She's hurting now and I don't know how to help her. Her grief is...killing me."

Sokka softened his gaze and listened more closely. Finally Zuko looked him in the eye. "I don't like seeing her like this. Her smile is very precious to see and I'm afraid that we won't be able to for a while. I'm asking you for help. You know her better than anyone, because you two are related by blood. Tell me, what can I do to make her feel better?"

The water tribe male looked at him carefully, reading his eyes. "I was wrong about you," he said. "You'll take very good care of her."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Katara is never sad for very long, but she needs someone to talk to – to get out her feelings," he confessed. "She doesn't let them out to just anyone. Usually our mother would pry things out of her ...but she's not even here."

He bit his lip. "Have Gran Gran talk to her," he said, looking up confidently. "You'll get through to her then."

"Thank you," he said.

Zuko bowed slightly and turned to leave, but Sokka stopped him. "Hey, just to warn you," he said. Zuko turned. "She's really rash when she's mad, so look out."

The prince almost smiled. "I will."

Then he turned and left.


	28. Chapter 26

Woo-hoo! I'm finished, yay! To all of you who've stuck with me, I thank you. This is the very last chapter and it's a little happier than the last. Now, I know you're all tired of waiting for me to shut up, so I am. Here you go...

When Nira left her charge's room, there was a smile on her face. Not a happy one, but a mischievous one that showed she was hiding something. There was a glint in her eyes, one that could only be seen as she was hiding something if you knew her fairly well.

In her arms she carried a handful of fabrics, that she was hurrying to take down to the laundry room. Oh, this was something that she couldn't tell anyone.

She reached the room and dropped the things off. "The princess wishes that they be ready by the coronation tomorrow," she said to the woman in charge.

The maid nodded and she went over to her living quarters – the ones she shared with her sister and cousin. It was a large room, bigger than the others for three people shared it. Her sister sat on her own bed and looked up from the material she was mending.

Dona was a younger version of her sister. She was pretty, slender and small, but she was younger, as you could see it in her appearance. Her clothes were also similar, but shorter for her age. The only difference in the two was that she had wavy, not straight hair.

"What are _you _so happy about?" she asked curiously, with a bit of edge in her voice.

"No reason," was her sister's reply.

"Sure."

She looked up. "You will find out in enough time."

Dona crossed her arms and pouted. "I can keep a secret."

"Yes, but you go telling Hajina and she goes to tattle to Aunt Sarino," she replied, going through her things. "Then she'll tell the entire palace and then they'll tell the nation."

She huffed and went back to work. Nira just smiled. "But, the news is sure to stir some excitement," she whispered softly.

Blue, the color that most suited her. It was the color of her nation, her family, her origin, her eyes. Everyone said so – the maids, her sister-in-law, her uncle and her husband. Wearing it, she felt confidence; she felt radiance.

It was why, that day, she wore it.

Katara was going to become a queen. The woman that ruled along side with the king of a nation is what she'd become. Only, she would be the ruler of two.

The gown she wore was more extravagant than the one on her wedding. Not only was it made with the most expensive silk, but other fine fabrics that were only made for royalty. The threads were silver and white gold, stitching all done by the finest seamstresses; embroidery was the same.

Layer upon layer was elegantly placed over her body with only the best care. Upon all her limbs was the finest jewelry. Her hair was placed up elegantly, the headdress bigger than other ones she'd worn. Her make up was done so that she looked like a doll, not a thing wrong with her.

Still that day, Katara didn't wear a smile.

It was a day to be merry, but she didn't feel that way. Nira understood and let it pass, though she tried all she could to cheer her up. Even with the new discovery, she wasn't completely happy. You could still see that she was trying, doing all she could to seem happy.

Nira smoothed the fabric of her skirt and looked up to her, standing on a platform for her dressing. "This will be an exciting day," she said.

Katara nodded, looking at herself in the mirror. "I suppose."

She looked around, noticing the other maids that were still there. "Could you leave, please?" she asked, giving them looks.

The princess supposed the three were her cousins, because they rolled their eyes. But they did what they were told and left the room. Nira looked up to her with a look. "Have you told him yet?"

Her eyes widened and she turned her head to her. "No," she replied. "I haven't gotten a chance."

Nira gave her a look. "You've had what, a week?" she asked. "Don't tell me you haven't had time. Now I know you've been grieving your highness, but that doesn't mean you can't say anything to the prince."

She sighed and put a finger to her temple. "Not now, Nira," she said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well why not?" she asked. "He's the father, he has a right."

"Nira!" she looked around, getting down to the floor. She covered her mouth. "Lower your voice," she hissed, eyes blazing.

The servant removed her hand. "I apologize, my princess. But, you're expecting. You can't hide that for very long – considering that he sleeps next to you every night."

Katara swallowed and closed her eyes. "Only you, my grandmother and myself know," she said, then looked at her in the eye. "And I'm trusting you to keep quiet. I don't want everyone knowing that I'm pregnant for a little bit yet."

"But you are."

"Sh!"

"Why? Is it embarrassing?" she asked. "It's not like you aren't married."

"It goes deeper than that, just let me do this my own way. I'll tell Zuko when I want."

"Tell him what?"

They both looked up when Zula walked into the room. She looked between the two curiously, but didn't ask. "I came to retrieve you. Everyone is waiting in the main hall," she said again. "What are you not telling Zuko?"

Katara hesitated. "Uh...nothing," she replied, looking down with a blush. "Let's just go."

She started out the door and Zula moved aside, looking to her as she left, then to Nira with a questioning gaze. Nira just bowed before following. Zula raised an eyebrow of suspicion, but followed as well.

Outside the doors of the main hall was where the two waited. The ceremony was about to begin, and both of the royals' servants were making sure the last minute touches were perfect on their outfits.

Zuko stood a ways from his wife as two male servants adjusted his military uniform. It was fancier than the others, definitely something that you wouldn't wear out in battle. The chest had all kinds of medals and other things that showed his position.

When he looked up, he turned his gaze to Katara. Her servant was adjusting her dress. She looked up when she felt his gaze on her, then looked down with a blush. His sister came up to him and he looked over to her.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked softly.

"It's beyond me, brother dear," she replied, hands tucked in her sleeves. "She's hiding something though." She sighed and looked at him. "I have a feeling she'll tell you soon," she said, something in her eyes as she looked at him. "Don't worry about it."

He gave her a look. "You're not ...upset about this?"

She shrugged, eyes closed. "Why have all the responsibilities of a queen when I have all the power anyways?" she asked, looking away with a smile. "Besides." She looked him up and down. "Look how nice you look in that outfit."

Zula smiled, before going over to Katara. He smirked at her and shook his head. When he was done adjusting his outfit, he went over to Katara as well, who was standing near the door. Zula gave her a hug, before leaving to get to her seat.

Then he turned to her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded rapidly, taking his arm. "I was born to do this."

He faced forward and put on a straight face as the doors opened and they faced the crowd with their heads held high.

The reception that evening was wonderful and grand. The dinning hall was large, with a lower ceiling than the main hall. There were tables set up with a banquet of food and delights. There was a band and a dance floor, where couples danced and mingled, talking and laughing in the early evening.

Katara stood with Zuko as they chatted with guests, a smile finally on her face. She held onto her husband's arm, smiling truly this time, in her eyes and on her lips. Her head rested on his shoulder, that was adorned with a band of jewels around her forehead, newly attached to her headdress. It was the symbol of her position, now that she was the queen.

Never one to dance, he didn't ask his wife to. Still, he stood there and looked around like he should have and held her hand carefully. He looked at her as she watched the crowd. Everyone was there, having a nice time. It was a wonderful thing to see, everyone at peace.

But then Katara looked around suspiciously with a smile. She held onto his hand and led him towards the outer hallway. "Zuko," she said. "I really have to tell you something..."

As they walked away, Sokka walked over to Haru with a drink in both hands. Both were wearing fancier clothes than usual – insisted by Katara. He gave his friend one. The two toasted them. "To good riddance to everything?" Sokka asked.

The earth bender shrugged. "Why not?" he asked. They looked around a little bit. "So, what's gonna happen now?"

"I have no place to go," he said. "I guess I'll find a place to live in the Earth Nation. I'm tired off the water nations."

He nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go home," he said. "Spend time with my parents."

"Parents," he mussed, looking to the floor. "Speaking of that, I have to find mine."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"My father," he said. "You know, the one that's not my biological one. He's still my dad, you know. He raised Katara and me," he went on, then looked up to him. "I wanna know if he's still alive."

He nodded. "Good luck to you," came a new voice. Suki walked over with a grin. With her was Rinoka. She wore an elegant gown again, this time in green and had her hair back. Rinoka wore green as well, with blue everywhere though. "Have you seen the new, happy lord and queen?"

They both shook their heads. "They were over there a moment ago," Haru replied, nodding to where they had been standing.

"I suppose they've snuck off to talk somewhere," stated Zula, as she came over sipping a glass herself. She raised it to the four. "They've got a lot to talk about. Cheers."

Just as she said it, there was a loud yell that shook the hall with just the sound. "YOU'RE WHAT!"

The group just looked at each other with surprised glances.

The End

(For Now)

Look out for the sequal, that I'm going to be writing with a friend. It's gonna be really good.


End file.
